Tournament of Champions
by General Badaxe
Summary: Laharl meets up with seven other warriors, and now they have to enter a tournament. Note:We are using charecters from multiple things, so none of them are OC's. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

General Badaxe-Well, me and R.E.-Wolf are back, we are here to kick some names and take some ass…err…I mean take some ass and kick some names! Crap, I still don't have it down yet.

R.E.-Wolf-don't you mean take some names and kick some ass?

General Badaxe-Yeah that is what I meant. Anyway, for you people who haven't read one of our stories, we are two authors who use the same pen name. You want it cleared up, just read our profile, or read another one of our fics. I recommend Resident Squirrel for the clearest picture. Anyway, we are venturing into the Disgaea realm, because I love the game, and I want to mess with Laharl, and some other characters. I love my job!

R.E.-Wolf-ditto

General Badaxe- Too lazy to write your own speech?

R.E.-Wolf-yeah. Will you make a speech for me?

General Badaxe- NO! get off your lazy ass, and write your own. Anyway, why post a multi-character one in the Disgaea ficdom? Simple, I think it needs more stories in it, I hope to at least break one hundred.

R.E.-Wolf-can we get started…Oh. Hang on. I am facing Nemesis now. I'll get back to you in a bit.

General Badaxe-Do I have to break the PS2 again?

R.E.-Wolf-Assault Rifle fire with a bit of Shotgun

General Badaxe-pulls out huge ass axe. you brought this upon the PS2, remember that. Smashes PS2 with huge axe.

R.E.-Wolf-Damn you!

General Badaxe-Anyway, I would like to say that we don't own any of the characters, themes, or whatever that we decide to use that is used somewhere else. This disclaimer applies to all chapters, because I hate to write a disclaimer out each friggin chapter.

Laharl is sitting on his thrown. Nothing to do, no one to talk to, and no one has tried to take over the position of Overlord in about a decade. 'It is boring now.' Laharl thinks to himself. 'I can't talk to Flonne or Etna, they have gone shopping. My vassals have the castle running smoothly, I can't yell at them. I have defeated Baal, and I have been the 'Lord of Terror' for about 50 years. Even when he came back as a super strong prinny, I was still able to beat him 1 on 1. I need an adventure soon, or I will snap!' Laharl thinks angrily. He pulls out a Cosmic Blade, and is thinking about using it to destroy a wall. 'It might not be the strongest blade I have,' Laharl thought to himself 'But it is enough to cause some havoc around this place.' He pulls his blade back, and jumps into the air while performing multiple back flips. He then charges energy into his blade, and aims it at his door. "Eat this!" he yells, and launches a wave of pure green energy at the door. 'This is one way to get rid of some anger.' Laharl thought, just as his door opened. "Laharl! Dood!" said a prinny running inside, who notices the wave of pure green energy going straight for him. "Holy shit, Dood!" yelled the prinny, right before it nailed him head on. 'Well, I'm not the one paying for him to be reincarnated.' Thought Laharl as he ran to the prinny.

"Prince!" yelled a feminine voice from the hallway. 'Ah crap, I don't want to have to deal with Etna right now, is there a way I can escape this?' Laharl thought, as he had destroyed one of Etna's favorite prinny's. "There is a way you can escape." Laharl heard the voice behind him. Laharl whipped around, and had a fire ball collected in his hand. "Who is there! Show yourself!" Laharl said in an imperial tone. All of a sudden, a green floating ball of energy appears eye level with Laharl. "Wow," Laharl said in an amazed voice "I didn't think you would actually do it. You aren't that good of an assassin are you?" The floating ball seemed to turn a darker shade of green, and yelled back "If I was an assassin, I would have killed you already!" Laharl just laughed. "You honestly think you can kill me? That's a laugh. Now, what is it you want, if you are not here to assassinate me?" The green ball of energy grew even darker, seemingly a mix of dark green and black. "I will prove to you I can kill you!" It said, and then it charged Laharl. When it got into range, Laharl smacked it with his hand, and sent the thing into the wall. "All right! That was just warm up! Here I go again!" it screamed before it charged again. Laharl just smacked it into the ground.

'It was interesting the first time, but now I am just bored.' Laharl thought as he smacked that thing into the ground again. Laharl decided to talk to it, it wasn't that entertaining anymore. "Look, you said you had a way I can escape, what is it?" The thing turned black and yelled out "I won't tell you until you say I am stronger than you!" 'What is this things damage?' Laharl thought to himself. "Prince!" He heard Etna yell again. 'What do I have to lose?' Laharl thought "Fine, you are stronger than me, now, how do we get out of here?" Laharl says impatiently. "YES!" the floating light screams. "I knew I was stronger than you!" Laharl gets a 'why me?' face on him, and says in an impatient tone again "So, how do we get out of here?" The light stopped its dancing, or whatever it was doing, and turns a bright red. "Umm…yeah…Sorry about that. Anyway, I was sent to ask you, do you want to go on an adventure?" Laharl was starting to get really ticked, and he screams at the thing "YES! I want to go on a damn adventure, I am getting bored, I need something new, and an adventure is just what I need. So, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Laharl screamed with a red glow in his eyes. The light turned a shade of blue, "Ok, ok!" It said in a scared voice "I'll get you out of here!" All of a sudden, a white light rips out of the light, and hits Laharl in the face, and then a black vortex appears above Laharl. The strange light is chanting, sounded something like 'the holy creator, banish this soul!' over and over again. Laharl got scared, 'banish?' then complete blackness engulfed him.

Laharl woke up, and noticed that he wasn't alone straight off. There were seven others with him. 'So, I am not the only one who needed an adventure.' He thought with a hint of amusement. Then the strange light came floating into the center. "Good evening gentlemen!" It said in a cheery voice. All eyes snapped to the light. "You eight have been selected to form a team in a tournament! Isn't it exciting?" All eight of the people there glare at the thing. **"Just tell us what is going on."** Said a voice to Laharl's right. Laharl looks, and he sees someone that resembles a human form, except he had a few distinct differences. He had claws, he has whiskers, and he had a fox tail protruding from his back. Not something humans normally have. He had a spiky hairstyle of blonde hair, and it looked a little strange. He looked about fourteen years old, but his face held more horrors and sadness than most people can dream of. He also had on some orange pants and an orange jacket on. It might have looked a little silly, but the way he held himself told you he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, so Laharl decided to wait and see if he was a threat. That and he has the feeling of a demon about him, 'I wonder who he is?' Thought Laharl. The light stayed perfectly still. "Have some patience Naruto, all will be explained in time." 'So, the orange clad guy was called Naruto? I will remember that.' Laharl thought

"Anyway!" said the strange light "You eight have been selected for a tournament, you are one of the multiple teams, and you will be competing against the other teams! All that has to happen is that one of your members has to live at the end of this thing! If any of you die, it is permanent! Isn't that exciting!" It is practically screaming. None of the eight people there look amused. At all. "Er…right…Anyways, I will leave you people alone so that you can get to know each other. By the way, it is an all male team for a reason, we don't want there to be some relationships in the group, so we stick it to all of one gender. It is either all male or all female groups, good luck!" After saying that, the strange light disappears. The eight remaining contestants all look at one another. 'All of these people are rather strong looking.' Laharl thought to himself. Then Laharl grins "This is turning out to be an interesting development.' The guy in orange stepped up first. "All right, since we have to get to know each other, I might as well go first. My name is Naruto, just in case you missed it when the floating lamp post said it." Laharl let out a chuckle. He was starting to like this guy. "I used to be human, until an ass hole of a cloud ninja used something on me, and turned me into a half demon. I am a ninja, don't let the orange clothes fool you, a good ninja can hide in any place with any clothes on, so live with the color. I am here because I need a break from hunting down the said ass hole cloud ninja. My dream is two fold, I want vengeance, and I want to be the leader of my village to earn their respect, you get in my way, and I won't hesitate to kill you." 'This guy is definitely someone to get to know.' Laharl thought to himself. Naruto took a step back, and opened the floor to whoever went next.

Laharl took a step forward, and all eyes looked at him. "Look, my name is Laharl. I am a half demon as well." The others took in his appearance. He looked like a fourteen year old kid, but they could also tell he had killed a good many in his life. He had a red cape behind him that seemed to float around, even though there was no wind around them. He had no shirt on, which showed them all that he had a six pack, a sure sign that he has at least trained himself, and some really short shorts on. He had a small hint of red around his eyes, and he has some pointy ears. "I have achieved my dream. I am the Overlord of the Netherworld, I have conquered multiple dimensions, and I have beaten Baal and become the 'Lord of Terror.' I have gone on this 'adventure' because I am bored, and I need something to do to pass the time. That, and I hope someone else has become the Overlord, that way when I do get back, I can kick his ass. I am killing two birds with one stone, in a sense." Laharl steps back, and waits for another person to take charge, and introduce themselves.

A man with red hair steps forward. He has white pants on, a black undershirt, but the creepy part about him was that he had a PINK outer shirt on. He looks about seventeen years old. 'Is he gay?' Laharl thought to himself. Not only did he have a pink outer shirt, he had on a pink armlet on each of his arms. He also had a white headband on. However, he had some muscle, so he wasn't to be underestimated. He might have looked cooler, but then he talked. "Hi everybody!" He said in a very happy voice. "My name is Zelos, and I am a swordsman. I don't really have a dream, because I prefer to live life to its fullest. I am pretty strong, at least I think I am, and I also am pretty decent with magic. I have a hobby, but I don't think that you need to know what it is, so I won't bother telling you!" Suddenly, a person who looks about sixteen walks up, and smacks Zelos in the head. "What you don't want to tell anyone, is that you are a pervert Zelos!" Saying that, The sixteen year old looking man picks up Zelos, and throws him to the side, muttering "lousy perverted comrade."

The sixteen year old person, who stood up, had on a red shirt. He had on red gloves, and a strange blue sphere attached to the glove on his left glove. 'Wait, that guy, Zelos, also had one of those things on his hand.' Laharl thought. 'They probably already know each other.' He had on some navy blue overalls, and had a crop of brown messy hair. He had a sword on each side of his leg. 'I guess that those things aren't for show.' Laharl thought to himself. "My name is Lloyd. I am an even better swordsman than my companion." Laharl realized something. 'He isn't saying that in a gloating manner, just saying a fact. Don't underestimate him at all.' "My dream is a simple one, to have as many adventures as I can have in my life. Eventually, I might settle down, but until then, I plan to have an exciting life. What I don't like, for starters are perverts." He glares at Zelos who takes a step back with a sheepish grin on his face. "And I really hate those who pick on others because they are weaker." After saying that, he turns around and walks away. Laharl picked up some information by watching him walk away. 'He walks like a panther stalking his prey, and his muscles ripple while he walks. He is an experienced warrior. Wow, how did I miss two humans who have those abilities?"

Then, a man in a strange outfit stepped forward. He had on a strange looking device on his head, sort of like a gas mask, but at the same time, looked like an infra red scanner. He had on a skin tight suit, with a bunch of pockets. He had a strange looking gun strapped to his side, and he had a couple strange looking devices with pins attached to him. It is impossible to tell what age he is, because all his gear hides his face and body. "My name is Hunk." It was a funny name, however, there was something about the way he said it, that demanded respect. 'Don't piss this guy off.' Laharl thought to himself. "Don't mess with me, and we will all be ok, got it?" He doesn't even bother to wait for a response, as he walks off, leaving all of them their, just staring after him. 'Well,' Laharl thought to himself 'That was short, sweet, and to the point. Does he even have a personality to go with that suit?"

Then, a man who looked about twenty three years old stepped forward. He had silver hair, which flowed down to about his mid back. He had on a red suit, which covered his entire body. He had the ears of a dog, and he also had what looked like a rusty katana at his side. 'That weapon would be useless in a fight.' Laharl thought to himself. His clothes covered up most of his body, but he didn't wear shoes for some odd reason. His hands were folded over, and hidden inside his clothes. "All right, might as well get this over with. My name is Inuyasha. I am a half demon as well; there seem to be a lot of us. My dream is to collect all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, so that I can become a full demon. Other than that, I don't really see a need to explain all about myself to you. I am, I would say, a bounty hunter at best." Saying that, the man named Inuyasha stepped back, and opened up the floor for the remaining two. No one moved for about a minute, and then a man stepped forward.

He had on a brown leather jacket, and a black under shirt on. He had on some black pants on, that clung to his skin. He had a couple guns on him, and some other objects that looked a little strange, but it was impossible to identify them or what they did. 'Man, what is it with these people?' Laharl thought to himself 'They seem to get weirder and weirder each time.' The man looked about twenty five, and had dirty blonde hair on him. He looked like one of those male models used to advertise a type of skin product. However, he looked like he knew how to handle the weapons he had on him, and he also had a haunted face, as though he had gone through Hell. Twice. "My name is Leon, and I am probably a zombie hunter." 'Well, that explains why he looks like a haunted spirit.' Laharl thought to himself. 'I would have a hard time fighting them all the time, even though they are pretty much pansies. They always seem to be endless.' "My favorite hobby, is surviving. I seem to do that a lot, and always just barely. My dream, to die of old age, and not become zombie chow." Saying that, Leon stepped back, for the last guy to come forward.

He didn't come forward for about two minutes, but no one was really in a hurry. However, Laharl and Naruto appeared to be getting impatient. He stepped forward, and it was a man with silver hair, in a sort of bowl cut that was longer in the back. However, he made the look seem badass. He had a red jacket on, and some black pants. He had two pistols at his back and a sword with a skull at the hilt on his back. "My name is Dante, and I too am a half demon. Heh, you would think there were fewer of us." He said in an amused tone. Then he pulls out a coin, and flips it into the air. "All right, it goes like this, it lands on heads, I tell you about myself, it lands on tails, I won't bother giving you details." The coin flips in the air, and Dante catches it, and flips it onto his wrist. Then he looks at it. "Well, it looks like I spill the beans." Was all he said. 'Does he need to flip a coin to see if he should tell us about himself?' Laharl thought to himself. "Right, you people know my name, so I will tell you about other things. I am a demon hunter, so the other three half demons had better not piss me off. My dream, well, it is to find an opponent worthy to face. Almost anything I face falls just short of my expectations. I also have a tendency to make life altering decisions by flipping a coin." Saying that, he stepped back. Laharl spoke up, "Right, so now I have a vague description of everyone, I just have one question." Laharl turns to look at Zelos. "Zelos, are you gay?"

Lloyd just started to laugh, and Zelos seemed to get really pissed off. "Of course I am not gay! Didn't you listen to Lloyd? I am a pervert!" When Lloyd stopped laughing, he said "You know Zelos, it isn't that good to be a pervert anyway." Laharl spoke up again "I was just saying, you DO have a lot of pink on you, so I kind of thought it was possible." Zelos seemed to get even more pissed, and the other appeared to be getting amuse, except Hunk who just looked on as though this happened daily where he came from. Then, a light shot out in the middle of where they were standing, and that strange light appeared again. "Good, you are all getting to know each other! Anyway, I just came here to take you people to the place you will be calling home until this tournament is over." They were about to take off, but Laharl stopped them. "Wait a second, Weird light thing, when you transported me here, you talked about banishing me, what was that all about?" Laharl asked a little curious. "Well…you see…I just chanted that to scare you!" Laharl seemed to have a red aura radiate off of his body, and he screamed "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The strange light thing just laughed nervously, and said. "Well, let's get going!" Saying that, a white light expanded in all directions, engulfed the eight people, and disappeared.

General Badaxe- Man, we would make this funnier, except that it is just the prologue, so we had to get everyone introduced. Sorry, we will make the next chapter funnier.

R.E.-Wolf-yeah. This will be a lot funnier when we are really into the story. This was still pretty good for a prologue though.

General Badaxe-Yeah, I enjoyed hitting the prinny with dimension slash. Anyway, to those of you who know about Naruto, but wonder why he is a half demon, read my fic 'Caged Fox' to understand. However, it is rated 'M' so if you are underage, I really don't care if you read it. But, you can't yell at me for not warning you in advance.

R.E.-Wolf-ditto

General Badaxe-That 'ditto' shit is starting to get on my nerves. Anyway, 'Caged Fox' is one I wrote alone, so you can't claim any ownership to it!

R.E.-Wolf-ditto! Ddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttooooooooooo!

General Badaxe-That's it, Pulls out big ass axe. you had better run fast you damn pokemon.

R.E.-Wolf-shit.

General Badaxe-Damn straight. Anyway, if you want, leave a review, or don't you will find out quick enough that I really don't care if you leave one. My brother loves them though.

R.E.-Wolf-so? I love comments and flames will be unnoticed.

Pink Blob-DITTO!

General Badaxe- Why that little…(Scene censored out, so that the fic can be rated T. Sorry for the interruption.)


	2. Chapter 2

General Badaxe-We are back. Second chapter, do a brand new series, and I am feeling good today. Wait…R.E.-Wolf, where are you?

R.E.-Wolf-zzzzzz…5 more minutes…zzzzz

General Badaxe-I'll be right back. (5 minutes later.) Let's see, salmon, check, bucket of ice, check, rope, check, whip, check, saw, check, kendo stick, check, bubbles, check, and peanut butter, check. I'll be back in five minutes. (You can hear construction sounds coming from R.E.-Wolf's room.)

R.E.-Wolf-WHAT THE FK! I'M UP! I'M UP!

General Badaxe- None of you wanted to see that. Anyway, Useless-Sempai wanted to know where some of the characters came from, here is the list.

Naruto- Naruto

Devil May Cry- Dante

Inuyasha- Inuyasha

Resident Evil- Hunk, Leon

Tales of Symphonia- Lloyd, Zelos

Disgaea: Hour of Darkness- Laharl, Prinny, Etna, Flonne.

Do I have to repeat that? Good. Oh yeah, Evil Fang, to soothe your head, I only took the coin for Dante from DMC2, I just like the coin. Yeah, his personality wasn't that good in that one, but people make mistakes. I mean, look at me. On with the fic!

The white lights deposit our eight…I don't really think we can call them heroes. We have four half demons who are not really…buddy's, a pervert, a secluded gas mask guy, a guy who looks like a model, and a swordsman. We will just call them a group.

"All right guys!" said the weird glowing green light. "This is our stop. This is where you people will stay until the tournament starts, and this is where you will wait until your matches!"

The group looked at where the green glowing light was. In front of them was a huge castle, it had about eight spires protruding out of the ground, a front gate, and a couple of look out towers. It is a little bigger than Laharl's Castle, and looks a little cleaner. Laharl just looks at it with a bored expression, Zelos whistles his approval, and everyone else just looks at it.

"So, this is where we are staying?" Laharl asked. 'All I know is that it had better look better on the inside than the outside.' Laharl thought to himself.

The glowing green light just giggles. "No silly, that is where I am staying. You are staying in that cabin over there."

The group looks at the cabin that is below the castle. It is rundown at best. The door is half off of its hinges, the windows are broken, the wood looks like it is molding, and the chimney is falling apart. It probably has termites as well. The group looks at one another, even Hunk looks at people. They all see the same thing in each others eyes: No way in Hell.

"I have a better idea." Said Dante. He got the glowing green light's attention. "I will flip this coin, if it lands on heads, we get the castle, if it lands on tails, you get the cabin. You guy's agree?"

The rest of the group nods their head, and Dante flips the coin into the air. He grabs it, and flips it over onto his wrist in a flash of speed. He slowly pulls off his hand, to reveal tails. The entire group smirks.

"Looks like you get the cabin." Leon said, as the entire group walk past the glowing green light. "Sleep peacefully." After that, he gets a big grin on his face, and the entire group walks past the cabin, and into the castle. The glowing green light turns a light shade of purple, and just says "What just happened?"

The group enters the castle, and starts to look for the essentials. Mainly, the kitchen and bathroom. The floors have a deep red carpet on it, and there are tapestries hanging from the walls. The walls are made out of a granite stone, and the walls look enforced enough to take a couple siege fights. The gate is a drawbridge, with a wooden gate. The corridors seem endless, and this reminds people of a giant maze. Except Laharl, who is used to castles. The group splits up, to find the bathroom, the kitchen, a bedroom, and any other thing that might be important.

Laharl takes the path to his right, and dashes down it. 'I don't need to be traveling with a moron.' Laharl thought to himself. He slows down, after he takes a couple of different corridors, he memorizes where he is going so that he has a general idea of where he is. He keeps walking straight, and enters a room that has a strange green portal in it. 'What is this thing? It looks a lot like the portal I use to go to places. However, I don't see anyone that appears to be acting as a gatekeeper. Come to think of it, I really haven't seen anyone else besides those seven others, and the glowing green light. If this is supposed to be a tournament, where are the others?' Laharl ponders these questions, and suddenly the green gate flashes.

Laharl jumps back, pulling out his cosmic blade, and getting into a ready position. 'Damn it, I should have gotten a stronger sword.' Laharl thought to himself. The green light gets brighter, and Laharl has to shield his eyes with one of his hands. He keeps looking at the gate, in case of a hostile encounter. The gate dims and nothing has appeared. 'What was that?' Laharl thought to himself. Laharl puts his sword away, and goes to the gate to inspect it. When he gets close to the gate, it gets a little brighter. He pauses, and waits to see if anything happens. Nothing does. He takes a couple more steps, and the gate gets even brighter. He pauses again, and still, nothing else happens.

'Does this gate glow brighter as I get closer? If so, what purpose does it serve?' He walks closer, and the gate gets brighter with each step he takes. He is right in front of the gate, and then he touches the gate. A white flash engulfs him, followed by a strange blackness. The black seems to absorb anything that gives light, and Laharl can't even see his own hand. 'Damn it, I should have had someone else test it for me.' Laharl thought to himself. Then, a bright being enters the dark space. It appears to be one of the glowing lights, except this one is about ten times the size of the other one. 'Great, it is going to be one of those days…' Laharl thinks to himself.

"Welcome Laharl. Since you touched the gate first, you will be the leader for your team. We will see if your team deserves to enter, by having you fight another leader. It could be the strongest on a team, or the weakest. It is all determined by how fast they can find the portal like you did. By the way, your team has been told of what has happened, and will watch you to see if they pass. Good day, and please wait for us to choose another team leader for you to fight." With that, the big glowing light disappears.

This leaves Laharl to his own thoughts. 'Let me get this straight.' Laharl thinks to himself. 'I have to fight to see if my team is eligible to enter this tournament? What kind of crap is that! Didn't they pick us because we were strong, and now they test ME to see if my team is good to go? I hate this tournament already.'

The big glowing light appears again, and tells Laharl "Your opponent has been found. I wish you luck, and have a good fight."

Laharl got a little pissed, and yelled out "I BET YOU SAID THAT TO THE OTHER GUY TOO! LOOK HERE, I DON'T NEED LUCK TO WIN, I JUST NEED SKILL!"

The big glowing light turns red, and says "Er…I have to say it. It is in the rules, look at my contract."

A piece of paper floats in front of Laharl and he grabs it, and begins to read it aloud. "You, the person who agrees to this contract, has to support both sides. This way, you don't get yelled at for appearing to favor a party. This message will self-destruct if someone reads this out loud. WHAT!" Laharl screams before it explodes in his face. Laharl coughs a little bit, and appears burned. His hair is all messed up, and his eyes turn pure blood red. **"I really hope." **Laharl says in a very angry voice. **"That my opponent had better last long enough for me to vent my anger. If not, I am coming after you."**

The glowing light turns a pale yellow color, and then a white light engulfs Laharl. He appears in a rocky stage and he asses the arena quickly. 'Ok,' Laharl thinks to himself 'It is very rocky, and a little hard to retain your footing here. There is only one open spot in the center of the arena, if anyone can fly, they would have the advantage of rocks for cover. It is a good thing that I can fly then.' Laharl thinks with a smirks on his face. (A/N-If you people who have played Disgaea don't understand, if you look closely at Laharl's back, you can see a pair of wings.)

A white light appears in front of Laharl, and enters the arena. Laharl's mouth drops open. "Why, you look a little surprised Laharl." Said his opponent. "What, cat got your tongue? Can't you tell it is me, your rival, the Dark Adonis Vyers, the man who can swoon any woman, and played one of the main characters in your adventure? Ah, it must be my appearance, I knew I should have gone with a red coat, instead of a green one, but now it is too late for-!"

"DAMN IT!" Laharl screams at the top of his lunges. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! MID-BOSS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Laharl you wound me right here." Mid-Boss says, indicating his heart. "I am your opponent, just like old times, you agree? Well then, shall we commence in a battle of epic proportions that will say the fate of our companions? Ah, it will be glorious, we will be two beautiful, well, at least I will be beautiful, warriors fighting with moves that will make women swoon over us!"

"Mid-Boss," said Laharl in a seething tone. "I have kicked your ass four times already. At your castle, when you took Flonne's pendant, when you stole our lunch basket, and when you were in Celestia. Do I have to do it again?" Laharl asks as he pulls out his cosmic blade.

"Laharl, I am not the same Mid-Boss you knew. I have upgraded to FINAL BOSS!" Mid-Boss yells as fire erupts in his eyes, and he punches his fist upwards. A glowing light appears all around him, like a bunch of neon lights. 'Wow,' Mid-Boss thought to himself 'I didn't know I had neon lights when I did this! Maybe now he will understand I am stronger!'

"BITE THE DUST!" Laharl yells as he throws a bunch of energy spheres into Mid-Boss. As the light and dirt cleared, everyone could see Mid-Boss lying on the ground, knocked out. "Heh, some Final Boss you make." Laharl said as he crosses his arms, and puts his cosmic blade away. A big glowing light appears in the center of the stage, and looks at Mid-Boss.

"This contestant is unable to fight, I declare Laharl the winner! Congratulations Laharl you and your team are going to compete in the tournament! How does it make you feel?" The big glowing light asks Laharl.

Laharl just glares at the big glowing light, and says "I have a giant, sudden urge to kill you. That contract explodes when it is read! What kind of contract does that!" Laharl yells out as he pulls out his cosmic blade.

The big glowing light turns a really pale yellow, and says rather quickly "Wait, wait! If you attack me, you will be disqualified! Then you can't fight stronger opponents, and you can't win the prize of the champions!"

Laharl stopped a second. "Wait, did you say prize? What kind of prize is it?" Laharl asks the big glowing light.

The light turns to a darker shade of yellow, appearing to get some confidence back, but still a little scared. "It is a prize that only the champion may receive! I am not allowed to tell you what it is; it is a closely guarded secret! It is well worth it, I guarantee you that much!"

Laharl put his cosmic blade away, and then turns around and start to walk to a glowing green portal that had appeared behind him. "It had better be worth it. If it isn't, I am taking it out of your hide." Laharl says as he walks into the green portal. To anyone looking, they would have seen something that could be best described as a ghost. The big glowing light had turned translucent in its fear.

Laharl walked through the portal, and appeared in the middle of the kitchen, where every one else was having a snack, except Hunk who didn't want to show his face. "You guys…started eating…without me." Laharl said in a slow voice.

"Yeah, we didn't really see any problem with it." Zelos said, as he was eating an apple. "We figured since you were fighting that one Mid-Boss, Vyers guy, we might as well get something to eat. No use in worrying about something we have no control over right?" Zelos said, and then he took a big bite out of his apple.

"Here, have a sandwich." Said Lloyd, as he handed over a sandwich to Laharl. Laharl took it, and slowly ate it. "Say, what was that attack anyway?" Lloyd asked Laharl.

Laharl stops eating his sandwich, and looks at Lloyd. "That was my Overlord's Wrath. I take the energy inside my body, turn it into a bunch of sphere, surround my opponent with them, and then unleash them all at once." After saying that, Laharl takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Anyway, we looked at room while you were out as well." Said Dante. "We all took a room, and you get the last one. Hope you don't mind too much. Said Dante before he started to finish a slice of pizza in his hand. Then he grabbed another slice.

Laharl took a deep breathe, sighed, and said. "You guys stiffed me didn't you?" All the other members nodded their head, and Laharl just hunched over. "Being the Lord of Terror, you would think I would get a little more respect from my vassals and others, or at least, a little fear. But nope, they all still treat me like dirt. Assholes, every last one of you people."

"Anyway, we did a lot of scouting around the place." Leon told Laharl. "We found the kitchen, which is where you are, a dining room, a living room, a weight room, a training room, and a room for real monster encounter training."

Laharl just looked at him. "I was gone for a good five minutes, how did you guys do all of this in the time I was gone?" Laharl asked him.

Leon got a small smile on his face. "Would you believe me if I told you the internet?" He asked Laharl.

"Do I get a better answer than that?" Laharl asked. "Nope." "Well, then I will have to accept it won't I?"

"Laharl," said Inuyasha. "Why don't you wear a shirt? Isn't that something like indecent exposure?"

Laharl glared at Inuyasha. "It is only 'indecent exposure' if I am a woman. And I don't wear one to make people like you ask questions. Apparently, its working isn't it jackass?" Laharl said in a sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha's face twisted in anger. "What did you say!" He growled at Laharl.

"Do you need a hearing aid to go with that ugly face?" Laharl asked in a smartass tone.

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Laharl pulled out his cosmic blade. Both are glaring at one another, and sparks seem to appear between their eyes. Tension is building in the room, and Zelos asks only one question: "Hey guys, where do they keep the popcorn? This seems to be getting interesting."

Dante goes to the cupboard, and pulls out a bag of popcorn. "Found it." He said, and then he put it in the microwave.

"All right, place your bets here!" Leon said, as he pulled out a notebook and pencil. "You can't change your bet in the middle or at the end of a fight. You get double your money if you call it right."

A bright flash of light appears in the room. "STOP!" Yelled a really squeaky voice, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone covered their ears. "You two can't fight! Then we wouldn't be able to have the tournament if we are a team short!" The things voice still sounds like nails on a chalkboard, and everyone continues to hold their ears.

"All right!" Yells Inuyasha. "We won't fight, as long as you stop talking!"

The light then disappears, and leaves everyone confused. "Guys," Said Naruto from the sides. "What on Earth was that thing? Well, I know it is a glowing light, but is it just there to stop us from fighting?"

"Wait a second." Said Zelos, as he hops off the counter. "wasn't your voice a lot more…feral when we were talking to that one glowing light thing?"

Naruto looks over at Zelos, and says "Yes it was. I only us that voice when I am pissed off, or I use it to intimidate people. Usually works too."

Suddenly, a huge explosion appears from the side of the kitchen. Dante slides under the table, a red shield appears around Naruto, Lloyd pulls out a red blade and a blue blade and uses them to block, Zelos puts up his shield, Leon, roll out of the kitchen, Hunk back flips over the counter, Laharl slams his entire body into the ground, and Inuyasha puts his arms in front of his face. Everyone stays like that for a second, before they all look around at what happened. To the side of the kitchen, was a microwave, which had the door blown off.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, as Dante went over to the microwave and inspected it.

Dante just scowls, and says. "Some idiot made this microwave sound proof. We couldn't hear the popcorn popping, and so we didn't know when to stop it. It overloaded or something, and that caused the explosion. My only question is a simple one: WHAT IDIOT MAKES A SOUNDPROOF MICROWAVE!" Dante said, appearing to get really pissed.

"Dante, you need to calm down." Leon said. "It is only a microwave, what possible harm could come from it?"

"Um, Leon, the microwave is linked to the stove top." Said Zelos.

"Wait a second." Leon said. "That means that we don't have any thing to cook with!" Leon said the last part getting a little angry.

The group nods, and then they get a little sad. "Well," said Lloyd. "I really hope you people like sandwiches, because we are going to have them for a long time."

Everyone lets this information sink in. 'Ok, I have to sort this out.' Laharl thought to himself. 'I have some idiots for teammates, I am the leader of the team, and my team is a bunch of incompetent morons. That and we don't have a wide selection of food. Why does this happen to me?'

"Guy's I am going to bed. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me clear my head. Goodnight." Laharl walks away, and then everyone puts up three fingers, and counts down '3…2…1…now.' And Laharl walks back into the room. "I forgot to ask, where are the bedrooms?"

Everyone, except Hunk because he is the silent type, says "Down the hall to the left, and take a right at the second turn."

Laharl thanks them, and walks down the hallway. When he is out of earshot, Hunk says "Guys, did you just send Laharl to the hallway that makes you think you are in Candyland?" The others grin with knowing smirks.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am getting out of here. I don't want to be around when he discovers we pulled one over on him. Goodnight." Naruto says, as he disappears into thin air.

"I really need to learn how ninjas disappear into thin air, and reappear wherever they want." Says Zelos as he begins to walk out as well. Lloyd, however, runs up, and smacks Zelos in the back of the head with a paper fan. "You would just use it for your damn perverted getaways!"

(We are going with Laharl to Candyland. Hmm…Demon who hates optimism in Candyland…this is going to be fun.)

'All right, they said down this hallway, and to the second right. But, I only see a door here. Must be my room, probably rooms are spaced out so that we don't hear each other snore or talk in their sleep.' Laharl thought to himself.

Laharl walks up to the door, and opens it. He looks inside, and sees a pink vortex. 'What?' Laharl thought to himself, right before he got sucked into the vortex. As Laharl is passing through the vortex, he sees a bunch of floating candy canes, a couple marshmallows, a couple of clowns, and a lot of other happy things.

" It, my eyes!" Laharl realized something. "Wait, I can't swear!" Laharl realizes that, indeed, he can't swear in this place. "I hate this place already." Laharl mutters to himself. "THAT, and I will be ed if I am sleeping in this spot!" Laharl splutters angrily.

Suddenly, a seven year old girl walks up to him from a sugar plum. "Hey mister, are you lost?" She asked in a sweet little voice.

Laharl's ears hurt, he couldn't STAND sweet little voice. He looked at the little girl, and said in a gruff voice "Look, little girl, why can't I swear in here?" She just giggles, and that annoys Laharl even more. 'Why can't people just keep their happiness to themselves? Or, at least their cheeriness."

The little girl quit her sweet little giggle, and then pointed out an object that was a couple hundred feet away. "You see that object over their? That big wooden one?" Laharl looks over, and he sees it. How could he miss it? It was as big as a mountain! "Well, that is a Censor Ship."

Laharl looked at her funny. "Censorship? Isn't that when people bleep out bad words?"

The girl just gave her sweet little giggle, and made Laharls ears ring in pain. 'This had better be worth it, or I am going to slaughter someone!' "Yes, Censorship is where you bleep out bad words mommy doesn't want me to say. However, that is a Censor Ship. It is a wooden ship, which makes it so that bad words get bleeped out. Well, it is dinner time, so I will see you later."

The little girl skips away, and Laharl thought to himself. 'The only way we will ever meet again, is if you commit enough sins to go to the netherworld, and I start working you as a prinny.' After thinking that, Laharl heads toward the ship, to 'reason' a way for it to leave. And by 'reason', I mean he is going to annihilate the thing.

Laharl begins walking down the path, and notices the horrible and gruesome objects along the path. There are bushes made of cotton candy, lakes made out of melted chocolate, the road is made out of licorice, and the grass is a bunch of sugar cookies. ' it, and people think that the Netherworld is a horrible place. It, I can't even swear when I am thinking! That ship is going to suffer…' Laharl thinks to himself.

It doesn't take him long to get to the ship, it was only a couple hundred feet away. Laharl then pulls out his cosmic blade, only to realize that it has been replaced with a candy cane. 'All right, they can make it so that I can't swear, they can send me a seven year old terror, and they can put me through a worse sight than Etna's latest victim, but the second you mess with my sword, it is go time.' Laharl thought, beginning to seethe. Laharl put the candy cane back, hoping it would turn back to a cosmic blade when he returned, and raised his fist to punch the ship. "STOP FIEND" Yelled a voice behind Laharl. Laharl stopped, and turned around. 'This just isn't one of my days…' Laharl thought to himself, as he saw who was there.

"When evil and vile creatures stalk the world, we come onto them in an unsuspecting fury of righteousness!" Said a figure in red. "For we are…" said a figure in blue. "The Prism Rangers!" said a yellow figure stepping up.

"Didn't I already get rid of you three?" Laharl asked.

"No, you probably would have lost to us, for we have never lost a match!" Said the one in red.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I kicked all three of you es when I was becoming the Overlord. I really hate that Censor Ship!" Laharl yelled the last part out.

The three of them look at each other, and huddle together and talk in whispers, which Laharl can still hear because of his pointy ears. "Ok, I am starting to remember him. Isn't he the one who was with the pink haired girl who shot you two?" The red one was whispering.

"Yeah, I should know, I still have the scar from where that one bullet hit me." Whispered the yellow one.

"Well, we still have to fight him for the good of this place; after all, we are the PRISM RANGERS!" The blue one yelled out the last part.

"Did you have to yell out the last part?" Laharl asked them.

"Wait," said the red one "Could you hear us? You must be some sort of demon!" He yelled out the last part.

"Let me get this straight," Laharl started to say "We encountered in the Netherworld, where we told you were told I was a demon, second, I have pointy ears, my cape flaps in the wind when there is NO wind, and I have a pair of wings. How dumb are you to not notice I am a demon!" Laharl asked them.

The yellow one spoke up first. "So…are you a demon?" He asked Laharl

"YES IT, I AM A ING DEMON! ARE YOU THREE REALLY THAT STUPID?" Laharl was wheezing by the time he was finished screaming, and when he got his breathe back, he said "You know what; I don't really want you to answer that question."

The blue and yellow rangers got next to each other, and started to whisper to one another, but Laharl could still hear them. "Hey, Yellow, do you think this kid is really a demon?" Blue whispered

"I don't really know Blue, he says he is, but I just can't be too sure. You know how it is, those Goths who pretend to be demons and vampires, because they hate their lives or something. He could just be one of those." Yellow whispered to blue. "But, regardless, we have to stop him from destroying that ship! It keeps this place cleaner than most, so we have to save this place! Are you with us Red?" Both of the rangers wait a second, and then when they don't hear any response, they turn around and notice that the red ranger is gone.

"Blue, do you know where red went?" Yellow asked as he searched the area.

"No idea yellow, but wait!" said Blue as he bent over and picked up a piece of paper. "Here is a letter, and it is in red's handwriting! 'Dear Blue and Yellow, I am sorry to inform you that my kidneys are failing, and I am unable to fight the demon with you. I deeply regret having to leave you, but I will fight with you two in our next battle against evil! Love, your comrade, Red. P.S. Don't get killed.' Wow, Yellow, I feel sorry for Red, having his kidneys fail right before a fight with a demon that might be a Goth. Oh well, it can't be helped. We have to stop this kid!"

When the two rangers turned around, they saw a red aura around Laharl. "DID…YOU…JUST…CALL…ME…A…GOTH?" Laharl screamed out. However, Laharl was also thinking about how stupid these guys are. 'Do they actually believe he left because of a pair of failing kidneys? The guy would be dead or dieing right here if that was the case.'

"Blue, we have to stop this demon!" Yellow yelled out. After he yelled that, both of the rangers charged at Laharl.

"I will make this quick." Laharl said, right before he jumped so high into the sky that you can't see him.

Blue and Yellow just look at each other. "Did he run away Yellow?" Blue asked him.

"I think so." Yellow told his companion. "Guarding this ship is easier than I thought!"

"**Think again you fools!"** Yelled a voice from above the two rangers. Both of the rangers look up, and they see that Laharl is riding a meteor straight at them.

"Yellow, I only have one word to say. !" Blue yelled, right before the meteor came crashing down into them, and catching the Censor Ship in the blast.

"That is what you get for pissing me off." Laharl said. Laharl then realizes something. "Wait…Damn it…YES! I can swear again, it can be a pain not to! It feels good to be complete again." Laharl said in a satisfied tone.

Then a pink vortex comes from the air, and swallows up Laharl. A voice booms inside the vortex, and says "YOU HAVE VISITED VIOLENCE IN CANDYLAND! NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Laharl then pulls out his candy cane, and notices that it has turned back into a cosmic blade. "I have a better idea." Laharl says. "If you put me in the bed in my temporary home, I won't hack you to little bits with this sword, deal?"

The pink vortex seems to stop for a second, and then mumbles something about never fighting before, and then it says, "I AGREE! I HAVE NEVER FOUGHT SOMEONE BEFORE, AND I AM SCARED I WOULD BE A LITTLE WUSS. SO GOODNIGHT!"

Saying that, Laharl landed in a dark room, with grey walls, and a lit fireplace. He landed on top of a bed that had no one in it, and realized that this was probably the room he was left with. It had a nice sage green carpet, and grey stone walls, and it also had a great view of the outside. 'For being given leftovers, this room isn't that bad.' Laharl thought to himself. Then, he got under the covers, and pulled a blanket over him to go to sleep. Before he could go to sleep however, he realized something. 'I have no idea where I am in this damn castle!'

General Badaxe- I would like to apologize to any Goth out there who found what we wrote offensive. I don't need to deal with a bunch of hate reviews. R.E.-Wolf isn't up right now, because I finished this chapter at 1 in the morning. I really need sleep too, so I decided to end it here. I turned on anonymous review too, just in case you people who want to remain secret want to leave a flame, you can. If you do leave a flame, could you at least tell me why you hated it? That way, I don't make the same mistake again. Unless you just hate it because of the different characters, if you hate it because of that, just stop reading. Those people aren't going to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

General Badaxe- Yeah, I agree, the first chapter sucked. I just wanted to get intros out of the way. My bro can't exactly put his two cents in right now; he has gone to summer camp. Sucks to be him. I am not really surprised most people quit after the first one either. So, I can only update and hope people make it past the first one. Those who know me know I won't quit until the fic is done. As long as one person likes it, I will write if only for that person. So, without further delay, here is the fic. Oh yeah, and I do plan to use Laharl's sword moves, didn't anyone notice the dimension slash in the first chapter?

Laharl woke up in his bedroom. 'Geez, this coffin just gets softer and softer every time I sleep in it.' When he looks around, he notices that he isn't in his room, and gets up suddenly and yells out "WAIT A SECOND! Oh yeah, strange light thing transported me to fight in the tournament of champions. Wait…then I really did go to Candyland! Wait…Those guys told me that was my room…THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Zelos is in the kitchen, when he hears a door explode, and a huge wave of killer intent radiate down the hallway. 'Looks like Laharl woke up.' Zelos thought with a grin. Zelos feels the intent getting stronger. 'Wow, he must be really pissed, unless…' Suddenly Laharl rushes into the kitchen and locks eyes with Zelos. Laharl has a face of pure rage, his pupils have gone completely red, his cape is flaring above his head, his fangs seem to be sharper, and he is clenching his fists around his sword. Zelos got scared really fast.

"**ZELOS!" **Laharl yells in a demonic voice. Zelos, being the strong and smart warrior he is, turns around and runs down the hallway. Zelos is rushing along the hallway, with a really pissed Laharl coming after him. Zelos sees Inuyasha down the hallway, and yells out "RUN!"

Inuyasha turns his head, and notices Zelos running down the hallway. "Zelos, why are you so scared?" Zelos runs past Inuyasha, and Inuyasha looks at where Zelos came from. He sees Laharl, running after him with a huge killer intent, and decides he should run as well. However, he is too slow, and Laharl boots him into the air. Inuyasha is flying in the air in the hallway, and Laharl runs up the wall. Then, he jumps off the wall, and slashes Inuyasha, jumps off another wall, and slashes him again. Laharl jumps off two more walls, slashes Inuyasha two more times, and put a timer on the energy in the last slash. When Laharl hits the ground, Inuyasha is still in the air. Suddenly energy released from the last slash, and an explosion followed, and Inuyasha hit the ground groaning in pain. Laharl takes off, and continues to run after Zelos. "I am never…Pissing off…Laharl again…" Inuyasha said out loud, and then he groaned in pain.

Zelos is still running, when he looks behind him and sees Laharl is still chasing after him. Zelos found energy he never knew he had, and begins to run even faster. Unfortunately for him, Laharl just found his accelerator, and put it on. Laharl gained a lot of speed, and lands in front of Zelos. Suddenly, Laharl rushes forward even faster than with the accelerator equipped, he rushes past Zelos, and then back flips to his original spot. Zelos stood perfectly still for a moment, and then cuts appeared all over his body, and he falls to the ground in pain. Laharl looks at Zelos for a couple of seconds, and then he runs after the others, he still has five more to go.

Laharl rushes back to the kitchen, because everyone else has to go there eventually. 'Damn it, Dante accidentally destroyed the stove and microwave with a bag of popcorn, what am I supposed to eat?' Laharl thought to himself. He went over to the fridge, and opened it. He sees that most of the good stuff is either something you need to boil water for, or it is something that needs to be put in a microwave. Laharl pulls out a microwavable pizza, and thinks to himself. 'Well, this might work.'

Laharl sets the pizza on the broken stove, without the box and plastic around it, and a fireball appears in his hand. He launches the fireball at the pizza, and gets rid of it as soon as it touches the pizza. The pizza is somehow fully cooked, and ready to eat. 'I can't believe that worked. To think I got the idea from Etna when she set me on fire while we were chasing after Flonne. I never did punish either of them for that come to think of it. I should remedy that when I get back.' Laharl thought to himself with a nod.

Suddenly three people entered, it was Hunk, Leon, and Lloyd. "Wow, looks like Laharl somehow got the stove and microwave to work. How did you do it?" Lloyd asked him.

Laharl slowly took his sword, and said in a voice strained with anger, "Like this." Suddenly, Laharl flew backwards and high into the air. Energy surrounds him and enters his body. Suddenly, Laharl fly's back at them with his sword, and slams his sword into the ground as he passes them, bringing with him a rain of rocks and fire, followed by an explosion. "THAT WAS FOR SENDING ME TO CANDYLAND!" Laharl yells at them.

Lloyd, Hunk, and Leon were slammed into the wall, and it would leave indents of their figures when they finally got out. "Now, where are Dante and Naruto?" Laharl asks himself, as he enters the hallway.

Laharl starts walking down the hallway, and senses two forces fighting each other somewhere down the hall. He runs to the spot, to find out what is going on. He opens the door to the room he sense the fighting, and sees Dante and Naruto fighting each other. Laharl decides to watch from the sidelines, those two don't notice him as they have their little training exercise.

Dante runs up the wall, flips off of it, and pulls out his two pistols and fires them at Naruto. Naruto responds by putting his tail in front of him, and deflects the bullets off of them. Then an ice spear appears in Naruto's hands, and he throws it at Dante. Dante rolls out of the way, and says "You missed." Naruto gets a grin on his face, and says "Think again." Dante looks behind him, and sees the spear open up! Then a bunch of ice shard spring out of the spear, and smash into Dante. Then a fireball appears in Naruto's hand, and he launches it at Dante.

Dante put his hand in front of him, and a strange yellow pattern appears, and absorbs the fireball! Dante's wounds seem to have healed a little too. Then Dante lunges at Naruto, his sword drawn. It was a long sword that has a skull at the hilt of it. Naruto has a ball of fire in his hands, and then it forms into a blade of pure fire! The flames lick to the top of the blade, but for some reason, it doesn't burn Naruto at all. Then the blades collide. Sparks are flying from the clash, and the two appear to be blurs as their swords dance closer and closer to each other. Suddenly, a fireball appears on the end of Naruto's tail, and he slams it into Dante's face. Dante goes flying back, and then he pulls out a rocket launcher. He fires a rocket at Naruto, who puts up his tail. Not a wise thing to do, but he has never seen a rocket launcher either. The rocket hit his tail, and explodes, sending Naruto flying backwards, where he smashes into the wall.

Dante then disappears, and appears directly above Naruto, and slashes his sword downward. Naruto made a couple of hand seals, and when Dante cut Naruto in half, it got replaced with a log. Naruto appears behind Dante, and wraps his tail around Dante. Then he slams Dante into the wall, who uses his feet to jump back at Naruto, and smashes him in the gut with his head. Naruto drops Dante, who appears above Naruto again.

Naruto grabs Dante's foot with his hands, flips Dante and smashes him face first into the ground. Then Naruto jumps high into the air, has his feet touch the ceiling, and launches himself off of it, and come down knee first. Dante rolls out of the way, and then lunges at the spot with his sword drawn. Naruto switched position so that he lands feet first, and the he lunged at Dante when he landed, and then the two froze. Dante had his sword at Narutos throat, but Naruto had his claws at Dante's face as well. "Well, looks like it is a stalemate." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good workout." Dante said. "We should do it again sometime."

Naruto just grinned, and said "You can count on that." The two warriors turned at the door with weapons drawn, when they heard someone clapping. They saw Laharl at the entrance, clapping his hands together.

"Well, it is nice to know that at least two people on my team can fight. I don't have to pick up your slack. However, I still hate you people for putting me in Candyland!" Saying that, Laharl does a lot of back flips into the air, and charges energy into his blade. Then he yell out "DIE!" Then Laharl launches a wave of pure green energy at the two warriors. Dante rolls out of the way and a red shield appeared around Naruto. The green wave hits Naruto, whose shield takes most of the impact, but some of it still hits Naruto, but only a small cut appears down his chest.

"Damn, that hurt." Naruto said, as his wound healed right up. "We didn't know you would take it so badly, it was just a joke after all."

"You people didn't have to send me to Candyland of all places! Couldn't you people have sent me to a place that was right in the middle of a war or something? I would have preferred that!" Laharl said in a slightly angry tone. Then Laharl closes his eyes, and opens them and shows they are back to normal. "All right, since I have calmed down, I don't have a giant urge to kill everyone in this lace. Anyway, pizza is ready."

Laharl walks back to the kitchen, with Naruto and Dante right behind him. "How did you get the stuff fixed?" Naruto asked him.

"I didn't." Laharl answered back.

"Then how is pizza ready?" Naruto asked him.

"I used a fireball to cook it." Laharl said to him in an inpatient tone.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said, while he thought 'Why didn't I think of that?'

The trio enter the kitchen, and see that the rest of the group get into a defensive stance when Laharl enters. "Guy's I am done with my rampage, you can put the guard down." Laharl says in a cheery tone.

The group puts down their defensive stance, but still keeps their eyes on Laharl. Laharl gets a slice of pizza, and when he is eating it, he can feel their eyes on him. "If you people don't stop staring at me…" Laharl says in a low and dangerous tone. "Then I will kick all of your asses!" He screams suddenly.

Everyone stops looking at Laharl, and continues to eat the pizza he cooked. No talk was going on; all the warriors kept what they were thinking to themselves. Suddenly, a small glowing light appears in the center of the room. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" It screeches, only to have two fireballs, a couple shockwaves, bullets, and a chair thrown at it.

"What side of the bed did you people wake up on!" The glowing light yelled at them.

"The one where you don't want to piss us off right now." Inuyasha said in a growl.

"What does the tooth fairy have for us today?" Laharl asked it.

"I am NOT the tooth fairy!" The glowing light yelled at him. "However, my cousin is the tooth fairy, while I believe my brother is cupid. I don't know for certain, but I also believe that my father is-"

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!" Laharl screams. "FOR ALL I CARE, THEY COULD BE SHOT AND I WOULD SAY GOOD RIDDANCE! NOW, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Laharl doesn't appear to be taking much today, to any reader who couldn't tell he was in a bad mood.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY!" The glowing light screamed back at him. "WHY IF I HAD THE CHOICE, YOU WOULD BE DISQUALIFIED! Anyway, back to why I came here, your team's first fight is today. You are facing a team of women, so good luck!" Saying that, the fairy disappeared.

"It doesn't take them long to get organized does it?" Lloyd asked his teammates.

"Who cares?" Zelos said in an excited voice. "We are going to fight women! Hopefully, a couple of them will be hot, and have very little clothes on!"

Lloyd walks over, and smacks Zelos in the head. "That is for being a pervert!" Lloyd says after Zelos is holding his head where he smacked it.

"Well, that does give me one question in mind." Laharl said. The group looks at him. "How come in video games, whenever you equip a female with armor, the armor doesn't cover the stomach, barely covers the breasts, and shows her thighs, but a male warrior becomes engulfed in the armor, you can then barely see his face, but they get the same defense bonus! It just doesn't make sense!" Laharl started to scream at the end.

"You want to know why?" Leon asks. "It is because the video game world is run by perverts apparently." Saying that, Leon started to leave the room.

"Where are you going Leon?" Dante asks him.

"Well, our first match is today, I might as well get a small training session in. Oh yeah, Dante, Naruto, you two should take a bath, you two stink." After saying that, Leon leaves the group.

Naruto and Dante sniff themselves, and then both of them hold their nose and blow air away. "I really do need a bath…" Both of them mutter, as they go to get one.

Time passes, and what was Laharl doing all of this time? He was meditating. Why was he meditating? 'This is so damn confusing.' Laharl thought to himself. 'You would think that I would get something better for being the Lord of Terror. Maybe just one new move, or a special ability. But no, I just get a title. Oh well, I haven't needed another move from the eight I have, but I would like something that is a little…new.' After thinking about it, Laharl gets up, and walks to a window and looks outside. He sees a bird fly into the air, singing a song of peace and happiness. It makes Laharl sick. He turns away, and walks back into his room.

'So, my team is facing a team of women. Great, I had better fight one that isn't too well…endowed. I have that stupid weakness after all.' Laharl thought to himself, when a white light appears in the middle of his room. Laharl just looks at it, and thinks to himself 'Damn it, do I have to go to the arena this way? I hate it, it is just a place of pure darkness, and I can't see a thing in there. Oh well, might as well get going.' After thinking that, Laharl steps into the portal.

As he enters, blackness engulfs him, and he can't see a thing. Then he gets dropped on his ass, in front of his team, and the opposing team. Laharl mutters something about 'Glowing light is going to die.' Then a giant glowing light appears between the two teams.

"Will the team leaders pleased come up!" The giant glowing light says.

Laharl gets up, and walks to the center of the arena. He sees who the other leader is, and he is surprised. All he thinks about however, is 'Thank God that she has a small chest.'

He walks up, and says "Look, how does this battle go?" Laharl asked the big glowing light.

"It is simple. You two leaders decide how the match will be fought, how many on how many, and simple rules like that. It is really easy actually!" Saying that, the glowing light disappeared, and reappeared at a chair fir for a king at the top of the stadium.

Laharl looks around, and sees that there are other demons, angels, human, and a bunch of other races in the stadium, there to watch the fight. A lot of noise came from the stadium, because the crowd was talking. 'Didn't know we attracted such a crowd.'

"HEY PRINCE!" A voice yelled from the crowd. Laharl's face twisted to one of disbelief and surprise.

"ETNA! IF THAT IS YOU, WHY ARE YOU UP THERE AND NOT HELPING ME?" Laharl screams at the voice, his face going to one of anger.

The noise dies in the stadium, and Etna says in her normal voice. "We were given the choice to watch you fight, as long as we don't interfere!" Etna said in a cheery voice.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we?'" Laharl asked her.

"Simple prince, Flonne went to get us snacks. Hope you put on a good show!" Etna said in a cheery voice. "Anyway," Etna said as an after thought, and then she put a bit of a cruel sound into her voice. "It should be really easy for the 'Lord of Terror' to wipe the floor with that other team."

A ripple of murmurs spread across the stadium. They sounded a lot alike, such as "This kid is the 'Lord of Terror', and "No way, he is only a kid." Laharl stood in the middle of the stadium, as he heard all of this. Suddenly, Laharl began to laugh, and all conversation stopped.

"Eh he he, ah ha ha ha, HA HA HA!" His laugh became even louder, and sounded like something you would only hear in your worst nightmares. "That is funny Etna; I have never heard you call me by one of my proper titles!" Laharl said when he got his breathe back.

Etna grins, and says "I will use your proper titles, only if it gets people to fear me, and possibly you."

"Etna, you are still a blackmailing sneaky backstabber. You truly are one of my best vassals aren't you?" Laharl said with a bit of mirth in his eyes.

"You only get the best Prince." Etna said, and then she broke out laughing. It sounded almost as bad as Laharl's, but not as bad. Suddenly, an explosion appeared in the stands, and then Zelos came flying in front of Laharl, Zelos somehow got into the stands.

"Zelos!" Laharl yells at him. "What were you doing in the stands?" Laharl asked him.

"Well Laharl, you see, I went up to the snack bar, and I saw a pretty lady, so I went over and introduced myself and well, she got really pissed at me, and blew me across the stadium." Zelos said.

"By 'introduce yourself', you mean you hit on her multiple times." Lloyd said from the sidelines.

"That is not true!" Zelos yelled at him.

"Yes it is!" A voice from the stands yelled.

Laharl looked over, and yelled out "Hey Flonne, was this guy hitting on you?"

Flonne looked over, and yelled "Laharl! How is it going? Congratulations on being picked for a tournament! Anyway, yeah, I went to the snack bar to get some popcorn for me and Etna, when this guy walks over and hits on me multiple times. I asked him to stop a couple of times, but when he didn't get a clue, I kind of blew him across the stadium." She said in a cheery voice.

Laharl looks over at Zelos, and says. "Zelos, if you hit on my vassals again, I am going to royally kick your ass. A lot worse than when you sent me to Candyland by the way."

"Hey Prince!" Etna yelled. "When did you go to Candyland?"

"I went when these idiots tricked me into going into the wrong door." Laharl yelled at her. "I took care of it though."

"By 'took care of it,'" Flonne said "You basically kicked their asses, right?"

Laharl just grinned. "Maybe." He said in an innocent tone.

Etna and Flonne just laughed.

"Hey! We were deciding the matches!" The team leader for the opposing team said. Laharl looked her over. She was wearing an old uniform, with a dragon on the back. She had shoulder length brown hair, her legs look like she has been running triathlons continually, and her arms have some muscle on them, but not any more than Laharl is used to. She had a flat chest, so Laharl didn't have to worry about it. "Yeah, yeah, we can get on with it. Do you have a problem with me talking to my vassals?" Laharl asked

"Yes I have a problem with it!" She said. "It means that you don't consider me a threat!" She was yelling at him by the end of it.

"If you really want to know," Laharl told her. "I don't really consider you a threat. I am pretty sure that one of my vassals could kick your ass, you should be honored that I am the one beating you down." Laharl told her, with an aura of superiority around him.

"Why you!" She yelled out.

"Enough you two." The big light said, reappearing in the middle of them. "You two need to decide how the match will be fought."

"OK!" said the brown haired girl. "How about one on one matches, but we fight all of them, and the winner is the one with the most wins by the end. Ways of losing are ring out, knock out, or even death."

"Why don't we have it till someone's team gets five wins?" Laharl asks her.

She grins, as she says "My entire team wants to fight. So, I couldn't hurt them by us beating you that early can I?"

"You are too cocky." Laharl told her. "Fine, we will play by your rules. Don't cry to me when your team loses." Laharl walks away, and then the girl yells at him.

"HEY! Where are you going?" She yells at him.

Laharl doesn't turn around, as he says "I want to fight the strongest on your team, not the person who got picked as team leader. Fight me when you are stronger."

This pisses off the girl, as she charges him. "I will show you who is stronger!" Then she pulls out a saber she had in her sleeve.

Laharl doesn't even turn around, as he yells at the stands. "FLONNE! If you would be so kind."

"Sure thing Laharl!" She yells at him in a cheerful voice. Flonne jumps into the air, and a seal appears in front of her, she puts her hand into the seal, points it right behind Where Laharl will be, and yells out "I won't hold back!" Then a bunch of feathers slam into the ground behind Laharl, and the girl stops charging him, as the feathers explode, leaving behind a crater.

"Like I said," Laharl told her, as she begins to sweat heavily. "My vassals could kick your ass, what chance do you have against me? None, that's what, be glad that she didn't kill you, she had every right." Laharl said, as he started to walk away again.

"She isn't allowed to interfere!" The brown haired girl yelled at him.

"You are wrong." Laharl said while walking away. "She is not allowed to interfere with the matches, we weren't having a match, so she was allowed to interfere. Fight me when you are stronger. Know this though, I fight for keeps." Then Laharl jumped off the arena, and went to his team.

The only sound that could be heard in the stadium, was the sound of Flonne giggling.

Then, the brown haired girl walked to her team, and then a girl with blonde hair got up, she had a scythe on her back, a black cloak so that you couldn't see what else was on her. She had piercing blue eyes, and said "I am strong enough to face any one on your team! Even if you had a demon with you, I could kill him too!" She said with a force in her voice, that demanded respect.

"Laharl, I want that one." Laharl looked over, only to see that Naruto had a mask on, a pair of gloves, and a cloak that hid his features. You couldn't tell he was a demon.

"Very well Naruto, she is all yours." Laharl told him.

Naruto walked over to the stadium, and jumped onto the stage. He walked over to the center of the arena, facing the blonde woman. "Why don't you pull off that mask of your, and reveal to me your sorry face!" It was more of a challenge than a question.

"I only reveal my face to those who are worthy of it. You are too weak to even hit me." Naruto told her in a calm manner.

"Big words from such a little man." She said in a taunting manner.

"One problem," Naruto told her. "I am taller than you."

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked him.

"If you consider someone taller than you as 'little', then you have a problem." Naruto said to her.

"No one is taller than the last person standing!" She said to him.

"True." Was all Naruto said to her.

"BEGIN!" A voice from out of nowhere yelled out.

The blonde woman picked up her scythe, and charged at Naruto. Naruto just stood there, and didn't make any moves. The blonde girl brought her scythe back, and slammed it into Naruto, and blood spurt from him, as the scythe went point first into his stomach.

"I told you!" She yelled at him. "You fool! You wouldn't even move! Now you die!" Then she started to give an evil laugh.

"You know, you really should make sure you catch the real one of me if you are going to do that." Naruto told her.

She looks up, and sees that he is still at the end of her scythe. "Huh?" She says intelligently.

"Behind you." Naruto said.

She looked behind her, and saw Naruto standing there, unhurt at all. She looked in front of her, and saw that she still had her scythe in someone that looked just like him.

"You were a fool, especially to underestimate a ninja." Was all Naruto said, right before he said "And that will cost you your life."

A bunch of chakra could be felt going into the clone, and then it explodes in a violent manner, and it sends her scythe into the stands, where it hits a demon square in the forehead. He drops over dead. The crowd backs away from his dead body, as a clean up crew come into the stands, and bring the body away. Everyone looks at where the explosion used to be, and saw that nothing was left of the girl who attacked Naruto. They all suppress a shudder.

Naruto walks away, and joins his side on the arena floor. "You were holding back against me." Dante said when Naruto got there.

"That may be true," Naruto said. "But you were also holding back." Naruto grinned at the last statement.

Dante grinned back at him, and said, "Yeah, you are right, I was."

Then a really fat girl comes onto the stage. She has a giant axe in her hands. She is wearing a black suit, only men would usually wear. She is really big, and it looks like a hamburger patty makes up her hand. Her fingers look like really big sausages, her belly looks like a beer gut, and her face can only be described at 'ugly', but you have to multiply it ten times over.

"I will fight this one." Zelos said.

Everyone looked at him surprised. "I thought you would want to fight a really good looking one." Lloyd said.

"I want to, I won't lie to you." Zelos said. "However, I couldn't bring myself to fight a pretty girl at full power. I don't want to burden the team, so I am going to fight the ugly one." Everyone on his team, just stared at him. "That and I want to be able to look at the hot women on the other team without having to watch for fists, blades, feet, etc."

Zelos just jumps onto the stage, and walks to the center. "I will be your opponent." Zelos told her, and then he brought out a shield that glowed with light, and a sword that was a hilt with a laser blade coming out of the center.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the voice that comes from out of nowhere.

Zelos and the fat girl didn't move at all. They just stared at one another. After about a minute, the crowd started to jeer, and curse and a couple threw objects into the stadium. Then Zelos lifted his hand, and started to chant words that nobody could understand. The girl with the axe just stood there, staring at him. "Now you die!" Zelos suddenly yelled. Then he spins around, and thrusts the hand with the sword into the air and yells out "GRAVE!"

Suddenly, a spire of rock hits the girl into the air, and then when she is still in the air, more spires erupt from the ground, and slam into her from the sides. Then, all the spires retreat into the ground and it looks as though nothing happened to it, like the attack was some kind of illusion. However, the blood flowing from the girl couldn't have been an illusion. "Your good." The girl said. Then the holes in her closed up, and she was completely healed. "But not good enough."

She slams her axe into the ground, and send a bunch of rocks at Zelos, who blocks them with his shield. Then the fat girl charges him, and slams his shield with her axe, and sends him flying across the field. Then she runs even faster than before, which seems impossible for someone of her girth. Then she lifts her fist, and smashes Zelos into the ground. His body is inside the arena, and it is going to leave an indent. A couple of the people in the crowd groan in sympathy for him.

The fat girl walks away, and says "It is over." Then she continues to walk away.

"It isn't over until you sing." Zelos called out.

The fat girl turned around, her axe in her hand, and said "How are you able to get up?"

Zelos just looked at her, not as a lecher, not as a man to woman, but as a warrior appraising his opponent. His eyes became distant and cold and he let a killer intent roar through his body. The fat girl feels the intent, and flinches. "You want to know something?" Zelos asked her. He doesn't wait for an answer, as he says "I am not completely human. I have an alternate form, and only one person has ever beaten me when I am in that form." Zelos points to his die of the arena. "See that guy in red? The one with brown hair? Well, even in my alternate form, he wiped the floor with me. He wasn't even at full strength when he did it. However, you won't be able to hurt me while I am in this form."

Then Zelos lifted his right hand, and showed the blue sphere on it. "This is an exsphere. It has the potential to unleash all the hidden abilities in someone. However, if you go far enough into it, you become even more than human." Then, drops of energy drip from the exsphere, and surround Zelos. Then the energy enters his back, and a pair of wings made entirely of orange energy sprout from his back. His wings flap, and he lifts into the air.

"You think I was strong before? I was holding back. Now, there is nothing that can stop me from beating you." Zelos said, right before he started to chant, however, everyone could understand what he was saying this time. "I call upon your holy light, to vanquish the evil before me. REPENT SINNERS! JUDGEMENT!" After saying that, Zelos throws both hands into the air, and bolts of light rain down from the sky, and smash all over the field. The axe girl is too big to dodge them, as three bolts of light strike her. She is stunned for a second, when Zelos comes flying at her at full speed, and smashes his foot into her face.

She falls backwards, and is so fat that she rolls across the arena, and falls off of the stage with a painful sounding grunt. Zelos lands, and his wings evaporate. "Don't underestimate me." Was all Zelos said, right before he started to walk away "Oh yeah, you wanted to know how I got up, it was only a simple healing spell." Zelos said, and then he joined the rest of his team.

"So, you of all people, are an angel Zelos?" Laharl asked a little curiously.

"Yeah, isn't it a little strange? Me, a pervert, an angel. Who would have thought, right Lloyd?"

"I still have a hard time believing you are an angel." Lloyd said, and then Lloyd jumped onto the stage. "I want the next fight, I don't care who it is against." Then he walks to the center of the stage.

"So, we have so far won two out of two matches. Not bad team." Laharl says.

Lloyd made it to the center of the arena, and then a woman came up to him. She has raven colored hair, a really tight leather outfit on, it left very little to the imagination. She had a whip in her right hand, and her green eyes seemed to peer into Lloyd's soul. Lloyd couldn't resist saying it, especially when he saw the whip in her hand.

Lloyd opened his big mouth, and said. "Sticks and stone may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me. So, tie me up and start to beat me." He grinned after saying that, and her eyes became two cold stones staring at him. Lloyd shrugged the gaze off, and pulled out two swords. One was a blue blade that looked colder than ice, and the other one was a red blade that looked hotter than the fires of Hell.

"BEGIN!" The voice yelled from out of nowhere.

Both fighters charged each other, and met in the center of the ring.

General Badaxe- Yeah, cliffhangers suck, but I have to live with them, and so do you. I will update, probably in a week or two. I have other fics to work on, so I will catch you people later.


	4. Chapter 4

General Badaxe- Yeah, I know, I said it might be a week or two, but I am updating sooner. GO ME! I still wish my bro was back, he can give me some pretty good ideas. He is also a talented writer, so I can count on him to finish what I start. Anyway, sorry to anyone reading this, and me giving you spoilers. It isn't intentional. Anyway, thank you kalis-nin for telling me that I have to work on my fight scenes. I could do better, but I didn't want o put my best down at the beginning. It would grow a little dull afterwards, wouldn't it? Oh yeah, and Zelos is still the way he usually acts, but there aren't many women for him to hit on in the castle is there? However, if you got far enough on T.O.S, then you would know that Zelos has a serious side. Useless-Sempai, I don't really care if you are too lazy to login, but that is the reason I didn't put Flonne and Etna on the girls team: It is too predictable, so I did something else. Hope you don't mind ;-p.

Lloyd fell face first into the ground. The girl stopped charging him, and just stared at him. Lloyd looked down, and saw the problem. "Hold on a second," Lloyd said to her. "I forgot to tie my shoelace."

The girl with the whip just stares at him, with a disbelieving look on her face. Lloyd finishes tying his shoe, picks up both of his swords, and with a bright grin on his face, says "Ok! We can continue on now."

She charges again, and Lloyd trips again. She stops again, and looks at him. Lloyd gets up again, and begins to run at her, but she stays perfectly still, and Lloyd falls again. Everyone in the stadium, and I mean EVERYONE just stare at Lloyd, who gets up, a little red in the face. Then he turns to his own team, and yells out "ZELOS! If you don't stop using wind blade on my feet while I am running, I am going to come over there, and kick your ass!"

Everyone turns to Zelos, who rubs the back of his head, and says "What? Isn't a guy allowed to have some fun?"

Laharl walks up to Zelos, and smacks him. "Zelos, if you don't stop annoying Lloyd, or anyone else for that matter, I am going to smack you." Laharl says to him.

"You already smacked me!" Zelos said, sounding like he was whining a little bit.

Laharl smacked Zelos again, and then he says "Zelos, I said shut up. If you talk you are annoying me."

"But-" Zelos begins, but Laharl smacks him again. Finally learning his lesson, Zelos stops talking, and just looks at the battle, red in the face. It isn't red from embarrassment either.

"Ok, now that that is taken care of," Lloyd says, while he turns around "We can continue with the match." After saying that, Lloyd pulls his blades into a defensive position, and then looks at Zelos.

"I am your opponent, not him." The girl with the whip said in a tight voice.

"Yeah, I know." Lloyd said while looking at Zelos. "But right now, Zelos is the bigger threat."

The girl cracks her whip, and Lloyd continues to look at Zelos. She cracks her whip two more times, but Lloyd is still looking at Zelos. "I am standing here naked." She said, and Lloyd was still looking at Zelos.

She charges, and smacks Lloyd in the back with her whip. Lloyd jumps in the air, and then runs around massaging his back. "Did you have to do that?" He asked in a complaining tone.

The girl gets red in the face, and says "YES I HAD TO! We are kind of enemies, so I would like it if you would take me seriously." She said to him in an annoyed tone.

"If that is the way you want it." Lloyd says to her.

Lloyd runs forward, but stops a couple feet short, and swings his sword, and yells out "Demon Fang!" A small shockwave flies across the ground, and then the girl jumps into the air. Lloyd then does a lot of front flips, his swords outstretched, and he yells out "Tempest!" The girl gets hit by the attack about three times, before Lloyd lands on the opposite side of where he was, and she lands on her feet, a couple of bloody gashes going across her body.

"What…was…that?" The girl said a little out of breathe.

"You wanted me to take you seriously." Was all Lloyd said, and then he charged again. He got close to her, and she wrapped her whip around his foot, and pulled. Lloyd jumped into the air, and then seemed to float for a second, before he yelled out "Rising Falcon!" And then he plummets toward her at an impossible speed, and slashes as he passes her. She has two more deep cuts on her, and is starting to have trouble stand.

"Look, it is over." Lloyd says to her. "Just give up, anymore, and I can't guarantee you will live." He said, while looking her up and down.

She looks at Lloyd, with pure fury in her eyes, and then says "I will not give up!" Then she charges Lloyd.

Lloyd gets a sad look in his eyes, and says "I am sorry." Then, when she gets close enough, Lloyd unleashes on her. He thrust into her with one sword multiple times, and yells out "Sword Rain!" Then he slams both swords into the ground, and a shockwave of red energy rises up, and Lloyd yells out "Fierce Demon Fang!" Then he slams his shoulder into her and then swings his sword across and I giant lion head tears into her, and then he jumps into the air, flips, yells out "Hunting Beast!" And slams his fist still clutching his sword into the ground, right next to her, and a wave of energy appears around Lloyd, and sends her flying.

Lloyd gets up, and looks over. She is still breathing but barely. She is still clutching her whip, and she struggles to get up. "I won't lose to you!" She cries out, barely able to stand. Lloyd walks up to her, and punches her in the face.

"You are a fool. A single match isn't worth your life, and if you think that way, then you didn't even deserve to get into the same ring as me." Lloyd said in a harsh tone. Then he walked over to the edge of the ring, and jumped off.

Lloyd walks over to his team, and Laharl says "You know, that counted as a loss for us right?"

Lloyd looks at Laharl, smiles, and says "Yeah, but I can guarantee you we still go to the next round."

Laharl looked him over, and smacked Lloyd like he did Zelos. Lloyd holds his face, and asks "What was that for?"

"That," Laharl tells him "Was because you lost our first match. You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you."

Hunk gets on top of the arena, which surprises everyone. "I'll take the next match." Was all he said. Who was going to argue with him?

He walks to the center of the ring, and looks at his opponent. It was the team leader for their team. Hunk looked at her, and then he said "I hold nothing against you, but I am going to kill you." Then hunk pulls out a small light bluish cylinder, with a pin at one end.

The girl makes a face, and says "Oh yeah! Then do it! Words are cheap!"

(A.N. Sorry, but this is going to be a really short match. Hunk doesn't like to overexert himself. So, it is really boring. Sorry.)

"Begin!' The voice from nowhere said.

Hunk threw down the weird cylinder, and covered his eyes. Everyone looked, except Leon who also covered his eyes. Suddenly, a blinding white flash fill the arena, and everyone is blinded. When the flash ends suddenly, everyone is rubbing their eyes, trying to see again.

Hunk rushes forward, and grabs the girl's head. Then, he goes behind her, and whispers "Goodbye." He twists her head to one side, and then even sharper to the same side. Her neck snaps audibly, and everyone gets their focus back, and they look at the arena. They see Hunk standing over the girl, her neck snapped, and she is lying there dead. Hunk walks toward his team, and drops next to them. A couple of people go onto the arena stage, pick up the body, and drag it away.

"He doesn't really care about life, does he?" Laharl said to no one in particular.

"Oh, he cares about life," Leon says "He cares about his own."

Inuyasha gets up, and says, "I am taking the next match. I need to do something after watching that match. Well, the parts I could watch anyway." Inuyasha jumps onto the stage, and walks to the center.

He sees his opponent, and is a little puzzled at what he sees. He sees a girl, about eight years old, standing opposite him. She appears scared, and is looking for a better place to be. She has a skirt that goes to her knees on, it is indigo. She has a pink shirt on, with a little white bunny on it. However, Inuyasha wonders if that shirt is appropriate for someone her age, because under the little smiling bunny, it says "Get away from me you damn pedophile."

"Um, little girl, you do know that we are supposed to fight here, right?" Inuyasha asks her, a little curious.

The girl looks a little scared, and replies in a tone, a little more audible than a whisper "I know. I just can't think of a good way to kill you."

"Begin!" The voice from nowhere yells out.

The girl points her hand at Inuyasha, and her fingers become sharp, and spring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha roll away, but the fingers change direction in mid-air. Inuyasha stand there, and slashes the fingers with his claws when the fingers when get too close to him. Suddenly the little girl screams in pain. She retracts her fingers, and starts to rub them. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!" The girl wails at him, and Inuyasha became a little uncomfortable.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yells. "This is a fighting tournament! What did you expect? Me to let you win?"

The little girl sniffles a couple of tears, and then says "Y-Yes."

Inuyasha clutches his forehead, and mutters "Of all the people I have to fight, it has to be a spoiled little girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The girl yells across the arena. Suddenly, she points both hands at Inuyasha, and her ten fingers become sharp, and launch at him.

Inuyasha rushes forward, and pulls out his sword. It glows as it comes out, and got a lot larger. The hilt had a piece of fur trailing down it, and the blade became about four times its size. It had become a buster blade. "Eat this!" Inuyasha yells out, as he slashes the fingers, and then continues charging the little girl.

The girl wails, and Inuyasha stops where he is. Then, the girl points one of her bloody fingers at Inuyasha. "MOMMY! That evil man is trying to kill me!"

"THIS IS A DAMN TOURNAMENT!" Inuyasha yells out. "OF COURSE I AM TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

Booing could be heard from the crowd, cries of "Heartless bastard!" Could also be heard. Then, Inuyasha heard a voice from his own side yell out "You ass hole! How could you do that to a little girl?"

A loud smack came from his side of the field, and Inuyasha looked over. Lloyd had smacked Zelos hard. "Like you are any better!" Lloyd yells at him. "Remember the time we were going into Meltokio, and you told a ten year old girl you would get with her when she was older?"

"Yeah, but at least I said when she got older." Zelos said in his defense.

"That isn't the point Zelos!" Lloyd yelled out.

'My teammates are a bunch of morons.' Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Inuyasha turns around, and sees the little girl's fingers on the ground. He follows them, and notices that they have covered the entire field. "Oh shit." Inuyasha says out loud.

"Hasn't your mother told you not to swear!" The little girl said patronizing him.

Inuyasha runs at the little girl, and her finger bounced, or something, because suddenly Inuyasha falls forward, and the fingers wrap themselves around Inuyasha, and he gets lifted into the air.

Inuyasha dropped his sword, and it glows again. It becomes a katana, that is rusty, a little dirty, and the blade has chips all over it. The hilt looks a little worn as well. "Damn it." Inuyasha says.

"What have I told you about swearing!" The little girl says, pointing at him.

"You haven't said a thing!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "You aren't my mother after all."

Inuyasha tries to struggle out of his bonds, but to no avail. "Well? Aren't you going to continue squeezing me, so I eventually have to give up?" Inuyasha asked her.

The girl turns a shade red, and says "Well, this is a little embarrassing, but I can't squeeze you any tighter. My fingers haven't fully developed, so if I squeezed, I would hurt myself as well."

Inuyasha's jaw drops. "Are you serious!" Inuyasha yells out.

The girl turns even redder, and nods her head. Inuyasha drops his head, muttering "Stupid people, biting off more than they can chew."

Inuyasha turns his hands outward, and squeezes. The girl lets out a squeal, and let goes of Inuyasha. Inuyasha drops onto the ground, rolls over, and picks up his blade. It glows again, and became the monster sword he had pulled out earlier. Then he charges the girl again, who ducks to the ground, her head in her hands, crying out "HELP ME!"

Inuyasha doesn't stop this time, he rushes by her, and grabs the back of her shirt, and drags her along with him. Then, he appears in front of the other team, and says "You forgot this." Then he drops her onto the ground and in front of them.

Inuyasha walks to the other side of the arena, and then jumps to his teammates, and then he says "Want to know something? That match was just annoying."

The group heard someone in the crowd yell out "Heartless bastard!"

Inuyasha goes red in the face, while clenching his fist, and then turns around, and yells out "Hey asshole! Why don't you get down here and say that to my face!" The stadium gets quieter, and no one is yelling at Inuyasha. "That's what I thought." Inuyasha said in a smug tone.

The next girl came up, and it looked like the female version of 'Rambo.' She had golden hair, which was turned into a single braid going down to her butt. She has emerald green eyes, and she also has a nice warm smile on her face. However, she also has a shotgun on her back, a couple pistols on her legs, an assault rifle in her hands, a couple fragmentation grenades at her side, a knife at her shoulder, and a magnum on her other shoulder.

"Well, it looks like I get this match." Leon says, as he walks onto the stage. Leon walks onto the stage, and pulls out a Red9, complete with stock. Then, he puts on his knife at his shoulder. He puts his TMP at his hip, locked there of course, a weird shotgun that looks a little like a Tommie gun, on his back, and a broken butterfly at his other hip.

The crowd looked at the two a little nervously. Both of them had weapons that could easily hit the crowd. "Um, yeah, I have to go to the bathroom." A lone voice in the crowd says. Suddenly, mutters of "I have to go to." Ripple across the stadium and the people in the stadium file out, going into hiding until the match is over.

"ZELOS!" Lloyd yelled out. "Get back here! I know you went before we came here, so get back here and support your damn teammate!"

Leon looked over, and saw that Zelos had tried to sneak out as well, what bothered him a little, was that Zelos was heading to the girls restroom.

"Begin!" The voice from nowhere yelled.

The girl pointed her assault rifle, and started to fire, a maniacal grin on her face. Leon rolls to the side, and aims hid Red9, and fires a couple powerful shots, which shatter the stone wall behind the girl, on the other side of the arena. The girl slams herself onto the ground, and pulls out one of her handguns, and lets out a couple shots. Leon back flips, and a bullet cuts the outside of his leg. When he lands, Leon pulls out a little green gel, and puts it on the wound. The wound closes, and heals good as new.

Then, Leon pulls out his TMP. He puts the Red9 in the spot where the TMP used to be. Then a red laser appears on the girl, and then she rolls a couple times, as Leon starts to shoot the TMP. The ground where the girl used to be has stone ships flying off of it, and Leon keeps following her with the TMP, the ground erupting from the impact. Leon puts the TMP in the holster, and hooks the Red9 to the TMP. Then Leon pulls out his knife, and rushes the girl while she is still rolling.

The girl sees this, and stands up, pulling out her shotgun. She points it at Leon, who is running too fast for him to stop in time. She gets an evil grin on, and then pulls the trigger. Leon slammed into the ground, and baseball slid a couple feet, and then using the momentum of the slide, he stands back up without skipping a beat. The girl pumps her shotgun, and Leon slams his knife into the barrel of the shotgun, and pulls out his own shotgun, and points it at her head.

"I give you two options." Leon told her. "You can either die, or you can give up. It is your choice."

Leon holds his finger on the trigger, prepared to fire if she tries anything. The girl drops her shotgun, raised her hands, and said "I…Don't give up." Suddenly, she fell onto her knee, a foot outstretched and trips Leon. Leon fall son his back, and the shotgun in his hand fires off into the side, completely missing the girl.

The girl pulls out a knife, and jumps on top of Leon, and lifts the knife above her head, and tries to slam it into him. Leon catches the girls arms, but she is slowly getting to his head. The knife is a couple of inches from Leon's face, and then he wrenches his arms to the right, and then to the left, and he throws her off of him. The girl flips onto her legs, and charges Leon, who just got up. Then, she jumped into the air, her knife in a striking position. Leon whips around suddenly, his right leg high into the air, and slams his foot into her abdomen. She gasps, and drops the knife, while she goes flying backwards.

Leon drops, and picks up the knife, and runs at the girl. While she was laying on the ground, the girl pulled out the pin of one of her fragmentation grenades, and rolls the grenade. Leon gets right next to it, and slams his foot into it. The grenade sails into the bleachers of the arena, and explodes, taking a couple seats with it. Then Leon continues running, and the girl stands up. Leon grabs her arm, twists it around her back, where he is now, and puts the knife to her throat. "Last time I am asking!" Leon said in a vicious tone "You can give up or die!"

The girl turned noticeably paler, and then said "I-I give up."

Leon let go of her, and dropped her knife in front of her. Then he walks over to her shotgun, picks up his knife from the barrel, and puts it back into his shoulder holster. Then he walks away, to his team.

"LEON! LOOK OUT!" Zelos cries from his side of the arena.

Leon turns around, and drops into the ground, barely dodging a sniper shell, and he sees the girl still has a gun on her, a sniper rifle to be more exact. Leon pulls out the Broken Butterfly, and says "Goodbye." Then Leon fires a shot, just as the girl fires hers. A loud clang could be heard, as the bullets connected in mid-air. However, at the end of the clang, the girls head explodes in a violent fashion, sending blood all over the arena, and the stadium bleachers behind her.

Leon walks over to his side of the arena, and drops down, a little shaken. "Wow that could have ended really badly. I hate to say this, but thank you Zelos."

Zelos has a pleased grin on his face, but then Lloyd smacks him. "What was that for Lloyd!" Zelos yelled out.

"That smack?" Lloyd asks. When Zelos nods his head, Lloyd says "That is for a perverted act I never caught you doing. I am pretty sure that has happened a couple of times."

Zelos scowls at Lloyd, and then turns to the arena. Waiting in the center, was a girl who had a couple of spikes on her. She had brown curls, and deep blue eyes, but a cold smile. It was the sort of smile that promised death. She had sharp looking spikes protruding from her shoulders, her elbows, her hands, her feet, and her knees. Well, can you guess what her weapons are?

Dante gets up, and says "I will take this one." Stating that, he walks to the center of the arena. The arena starts to fill up again, the people who left the other fight returned. Dante pulls out his two pistols, and the people coming in freeze. "Umm…I left my oven on." One of the members of the crowd says, and everyone left to help him turn off his oven. Few people were in the stands, Etna and Flonne stayed, along with a couple of humans, one or two angels, and a multitude of demons.

"Begin!" Yelled the voice.

The girl across from Dante crossed her hands, and seemed to multiply. Suddenly, Dante was surrounded, and he just grinned. "I get invited to the best parties." Dante said. Then Dante whips around, and starts shooting his pistols. The bullets bounce off of the girl, as though she has a tough exoskeleton. Dante whistles, and says "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

Suddenly, a couple of them charge him, and get sent flying backwards by a strange weapon. Dante is holding what looks like some nun chucks, except most nun chucks don't have a single ring connecting three of them, all of them are blue, and have some edges at the end of them. The people he sent flying backwards were covered in ice, which exploded after a couple of seconds. "Meet Cerberus!" Dante said with a grin on his face.

More of the girl charges him, and he just beats them down for a lack of better words. He gets in front of one, then twirls the nun chucks all around him, smacking the ones who get too close, while beating the crap out of the one in front of him, and then he slams his nun chucks into the ground, sending ice pillars in front of him, and then slams the nun chucks into the ground, and a wall of ice surrounds him, and impales everyone around him. Then Dante jumps into the air, and turns on his side, and swings the nun chucks, all around him, smacking anyone fool enough to get close.

"Come one, is that the best you got?" Dante asked her, looking as though he could go on for hours. He could too.

The girls gets pissed, and forms even more of her clones, and orders them to attack. They are all charging forward, none are coming behind him, and Dante just sighs. "And you were doing so well too." Then he pulls out a rocket launcher, and says "Sayonara." He fire a rocket into the crowd of them, and when the smoke clears, he sees that a strange purple line is connecting the girls spikes together.

"What are you doing?" Dante asks her a little curious. Suddenly, energy from all her spikes shoot to the center of her body, and then they launch forward and engulf Dante, while the guy is still smirking.

"Guys." Said Naruto, holding his cloak tighter to him "Is it just me, or is it getting colder?"

You could see everyone breathing, their breathe being visible it is so cold. "It isn't just you Naruto." Laharl said between chattering teeth.

The beam engulfing Dante disappeared, to an ice cage as it could be described. It was a wall of solid ice, the beam couldn't penetrate it, and it was the source of all the cold. It seemed to be spinning, and then it shattered, revealing Dante, unscratched. "Yeah that was a good move." Dante said. "But you look a little cold, would you like it if I warmed you up?" Dante had a big grin on his face as he said that.

"Shut up you asshole!" The girl yelled.

Dante tried to put on a serious face, but he failed, as he said "I am sorry. But I also need to point out that you need to take lessons from that little girl on your team about your swearing problem."

The girl with spikes goes red in the face, and yells out "Shut up you bastard!"

Dante sighed, and then said "What did I tell you about your swearing problem?"

The girl charges Dante, who pulls out a purple guitar? Yeah, it is a purple guitar. He lifts it above his head, and starts to play the strings. Suddenly, eight bats surging with electricity appear around the guitar, and charge at the girl. Then Dante rushes forward, and uses the strap of the guitar, to spin it around him, while the sharp point cuts into her skin, and then he grabs the guitar, jumps in the air, and slams it right in front of her, an a lightning bolt stabs the ground where he slammed it, sending her flying across the field. Dante then pulls out his rocket launcher, and fire is at the girl. The girl slams her spikes into the ground, at the edge of the arena, and looks up in time to see the rocket before it hits her. Then she goes flying back into the side of the wall, and falls to the ground unconscious.

Dante holds the rocket launcher on his shoulder, and walks back to his team, while humming a merry tune. He jumps off the arena, and says "Laharl you're up." Laharl jumps on the stage, and goes to meet his opponent.

Standing in front of Laharl was a girl with purple hair, flowing down to her shoulders. She had a strange nobleman's coat on, and has some red eyes. "Good evening Laharl. Let's see just how strong you have become."

"Wait a second." Laharl said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl merely chuckled, and said, "Oh, we have met from time to time."

"Begin!" Yelled the voice.

The girl pulled out a dagger, and a short sword. Laharl pulled out his cosmic blade, and rushed her. The girl merely chuckled, blocked with her short sword, and then stabbed at Laharl with the dagger. Laharl jumps high into the air to avoid it, and then he does a flip so that he is facing towards the ground. "Here I come!" He yells out, and rushes downward, and slams his fist into the ground, sending a pillar of fire all around him. The girl he is facing does a back flip to get out of range of the move. Then Laharl jumps into the air, and slashes his blade forward, and the wind seemed to shift, as an explosion appeared where the girl back flipped.

Suddenly, a wave of blue energy came from the smoke, and went straight for Laharl. Laharl shoved his sword in front of him, and the blade cut the energy in two. Suddenly, a dagger is pinning his sword, and the girl is slashing at him with her short sword. Laharl ducks, brings his sword with him, and then flies around the girl really fast. A Hurricane appeared below her, and blew her into the air, where Laharl followed her. He slams his sword into her, sending her plummeting to the ground, and then she bounces back into the air, and Laharl falls, slamming his blade into her again.

Laharl jumps into the air, flips so that he is facing the ground, yells out "Here I come!" And rushes forward, and slams his fist into her stomach, sending a pillar of fire around them. Laharl jumps away from her, and she slowly stands up. "You have gotten better." She said to him. "However, I am not done yet." Then she crosses her two blades, and then she suddenly disappears. She appears in front of Laharl, and slams him into the air. As he goes flying, she is following in close pursuit, a wave of green energy right behind her. Then she appears above Laharl and slashes downward, sending him plummeting to the ground. Laharl slams hard into the ground, and he bounced once or twice.

The girl lands, and said "You are good, but you have a long way to go." She starts to walk to her team, when laughter could be heard from Laharl.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think a move like that could finish me? I am the 'Lord of Terror' for a reason!" Laharl stands up, and there are a couple of scratches on him, but nothing that looks even remotely close to life threatening.

Energy suddenly flows around Laharl, and then he launches a bunch of sphere around the girl. "Before I do this, I want to tell you one thing." Laharl said to the girl. The girl looked at him, not surprised that he is still awake, and she knows she is doomed; this attack leaves no openings to escape. "You make a horrible girl Bid-Boss. BITE THE DUST!" Laharl yells out, and then he swings his arms downward, and the energy spheres converge on Mid-Boss.

"Winner: Team Laharl!" The voice yelled out.

Suddenly, a white light engulfs them, and puts them all in the living room. They look around, and then Zelos says "I am hungry. I am getting something to eat." All of them look at each other, and agree on one thing: You can't beat his opinion this time.

General Badaxe- I don't know about this chapter. Something about it feels…dull to me. I had fun writing it, but I don't know if you reader will enjoy it. Oh well, tell me if it sucked could you please? I really think that something went wrong with this; I just need someone to point it out for me.


	5. Chapter 5

General Badaxe- Ok, time to update TOC. Sorry it took about a week, but I had other fics to write, other things to do, and I put this off for a little bit. So sue me. On second thought, don't sue me; knowing my luck, you would win. Kalis-nin, about Naruto's moves, I can make him have whatever moves I want. Why? Because I am authoring the fic, not you. If I wanted to make Laharl do a strip tease, I could, it would be very disturbing, but I could. I don't force anyone to read my fics, you read it because you want to. If there is a part you don't like, make a mirror image of my fic, and change it the way you want. Until you do, stop complaining. Oh, and I am sorry if I sound like an asshole to you, but I prefer to be blunt, and not sugar-coat my words. On with the fic!

Zelos was in the kitchen, calmly eating a sandwich, when a really pissed off looking Laharl walks in. "How are you doing Laharl? You really need to lighten up; you have had that dark look on you all day!" Zelos tells him in a cheery voice.

Laharl whips around, his eyes narrowing at Zelos, and growls out "I am in a bad mood because you left a bat in my room, I fell asleep, and rolled off the bed, and landed on you bat and it didn't feel like a bat at the time!"

"Lighten up; lighten up," Zelos tells him while waving his hand "Accidents happen, and I told you, I have no idea how my bat got there! Usually, I keep it with my other swords."

"Why do you have a bat in the first place? Your swords are a lot stronger than it!" Laharl screams out.

Zelos let out a small laugh, and said "I have it because it is funny beating someone up with a bat instead of a sword! Plus, it is a lot better at knocking people out than a sword. Plus, who doesn't want to use a bat on someone just once?" Zelos asks him.

Laharl thought about it for a moment, and asks "Zelos, can I see your bat for a second?"

Zelos walks over to him, hands him his bat, and says "Sure, I don't really mind." Zelos then goes back to his sandwich, and begins to eat it again, when Zelos suddenly asks "Who are you going to use it on?"

Laharl just turns, and grins at Zelos with an innocent look on his face. Zelos's eyes widen, and he yells out "Get away from me you murderous psycho!" and Zelos runs away, leaving behind his sandwich.

'Zelos has to learn, that you don't ever leave behind a sandwich. I wonder what kind it is.' Laharl thought to himself, and he took a bite out of it. Suddenly, Laharl begins to sweat very badly, and then he runs to the sink, turns on the faucet, and drinks a lot of water. After he is done drinking, he splutters out "What kind of idiot eats a peanut butter and jalapeño sandwich!"

(Scene Change)

Dante is calmly walking down the hallway, and he sees Zelos running up to him as though a he is trying to be killed. 'That's odd,' Dante thought to himself. 'Last time I saw someone run that fast, it was with me, and that was because Virgil was chasing me in a giant pumpkin outfit, trying to get me to wear one as well.' "Hold on there flash." Dante says, grabbing Zelos by the back of his shirt, stopping him from running anywhere.

"Let me go!" Zelos says very quickly. "Laharl is chasing me with a baseball bat! I don't want to get hit by one of those things!"

Dante looks behind Zelos, and doesn't see anyone coming. "Zelos, you either lost Laharl, Laharl is invisible, or you were just hallucinating, because I don't see Laharl behind you anywhere."

Zelos stops running, has Dante let him go, and looks behind him. He sees an empty hallway, nothing in the least looking like Laharl. "Phew, I thought I was going to get killed for sure!" Zelos said sighing in relief.

Suddenly, Dante yells out "Zelos! Run! Laharl is coming up the other end of the hallway! Wow! That is a pretty strong looking baseball bat!"

Without looking behind him, Zelos takes off down the hallway, and turns the corner disappearing from view.

"Dante, did you have to say I was Laharl?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked up to Dante.

Dante turns, and he grins at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you missed it. Zelos is being chased by Laharl, so he is scared shitless right now! I want to see how long I can keep his fear up!"

Inuyasha folds his arms, and says "Dante, you need a better hobby."

Dante looks at Inuyasha, and says "I do have a hobby. However, that hobby is demon slaying, and I don't know if I could take the demons from this place. It would be pretty fun though!" He finishes with an amused grin.

"On second thought," Inuyasha said in a dry voice "Go back to scaring Zelos. I don't really need to fight someone right now."

"No problem!" Dante says, and then he takes off down the hallway, after Zelos.

"The people here are just strange." Inuyasha said in a drawl, and then he starts to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction as the other two.

(Scene Change)

Leon is walking down the hallway, after waking up from a particular nightmare about going to have to rescue Ashley again. 'Damn it, you would think she could at least pretend to know how to defend herself.' Leon thought to himself, while he was shaking his head.

Suddenly, Naruto comes running down the hallway, and stops in front of Leon. "Hey Leon, word of advice, don't go near Laharl or Zelos today."

"Why is that?" Leon asks him.

Naruto grins, and says "I took Zelos's bat, and put it near Laharl's bed. Then, I whispered into Laharls ear, and made him roll over onto the bat. Let's just say, that Laharl felt a lot of bat. Anyway, I hid, saw Laharl storm out of his room, and then ran in the opposite direction of Laharl, after I gave the put the bat into Zelos's stash."

"So, I should avoid both of them?" Leon asks him.

"Unless you are suicidal enough to get caught in the crossfire, yes stay away from them." Naruto answers him. Then Naruto goes scurrying down the hallway.

'What a strange little half demon.' Leon thought to himself. As he walks further down the hallway, Leon sees Zelos traveling down the hallway. Zelos appears out of breath, stops in front of Leon, grabs his knees as he bends over, and starts huffing out "Have (huff huff) you (huff) seen (huff) Laharl?" (Huff huff)

"No Zelos, the only person I have seen today is Naruto. I have no idea where everyone else is, beside you." Leon replies.

"ZELOS!" Laharl screams from the hallway Naruto ran to. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Zelos goes pale in the face, his eyes widening, as he screams out, and runs in the opposite direction of the voice. Leon turned around, and went to the voice, only to hear laughter. As he peeks around the corner, he sees Naruto laughing, but he doesn't see Laharl anywhere. "Naruto, where is Laharl?" Leon asks him.

Naruto took a good minute to get his breathe back, and then he says "I changed my voice to sound a lot like Laharl. Then I only had to scream down the hallway. Zelos took off before he thought things through."

"Naruto," Says Leon "You can be a complete jerk sometimes, you know that?"

Naruto grins from ear to ear, and says "Yeah, but I also have more fun than anyone I know, so it is worth it."

Leon just sighs, and wonders how he got caught up in this entire mess.

(Scene Change)

Lloyd got out of the shower, and towels off. He put on some under wear, or undergarments as the sensitive people would say, and slipped on his pants. Then he pulled on his red shirt, and buttoned up. Then he grabbed his two swords, put them on his hips, and walked out into the hallway. Then he sees Zelos bolt by, followed closely by Laharl, who is holding Zelos's bat, and swinging it in a threatening manner. 'What did Zelos do this time?' Lloyd thought to himself as he sighed.

Lloyd ignores them, and walks down the random corridors, and into the kitchen. He sees a half eaten sandwich, just sitting on the table. 'Well, might as well not let the thing go to waste.' Lloyd thought to himself, as he picked it up, and took a bite out of it. Lloyd's mouth catches fire, and he quickly drinks out of the sink. 'If I have told him once, I have told him a thousand times, Zelos, you NEVER leave your favorite sandwich lying around.' Lloyd thinks to himself, as he pitches the sandwich into the trash can.

Lloyd looks over, and sees Dante sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper, while having a drink of coffee. "Dante, do you know what is wrong with Laharl and Zelos?" Lloyd asked him.

Dante doesn't look up, as he says "Laharl got butt raped by Zelos's bat, so Laharl is going to kill Zelos."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning." Lloyd muttered to himself.

"You and me both." Said Inuyasha as he walked into the room. Inuyasha looked at Dante, and asked "Weren't you trying to scare Zelos a little bit ago?"

Dante dropped the paper slightly to look at Inuyasha, and said "No challenge." And then he went back to reading the paper.

"Yeah, yeah, is there anything good to eat out?" Inuyasha asked as he began sniffing the air.

"Only if you can count a half eaten peanut butter and jalapeño sandwich in the trash can." Lloyd told him while looking in the fridge.

"What moron eats a peanut butter and jalapeño sandwich?" Inuyasha asks.

"Zelos." Lloyd said, and then went back to searching the fridge.

Naruto walked in, and asked "Is there anything good to eat?"

"No." Inuyasha and Lloyd say at the same time.

"Well…" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "Do we have flour, eggs, milk, and a griddle?"

Lloyd looks around, and says "Yeah, we have those, why do you ask?"

"Get them out for me, I am making pancakes." Naruto says, as he finds a spatula and a whisker. Lloyd got the desired items out, and handed them to Naruto, which Naruto takes with a grunt of "Thanks." And then he sets off to work.

Lloyd walks over to Dante, and says "Anything interesting in the paper?"

Dante says "They have the tournament teams and rankings for the people's favorites. Our team seems to be in the middle, not the favorite, but we aren't hated either. That's good, if for some strange reason we get taken out, it won't seem that different."

Lloyd then asks "Anything we should know about the number one team?"

"Yeah." Dante says "Apparently, even if someone gives up, they usually kill the person anyway, saying that the person was too weak to live, or something like that."

"What would happen if one of them lost a match?" Lloyd asks him

"I don't know." Dante says, and then he adds "I guess they would do something stupid like kill themselves or something to that effect."

"Which proves that people are insane." Leon said as he enters the kitchen. "What's for Breakfast?"

"Naruto is making everyone pancakes." Dante says, still examining the paper.

"He doesn't seem like the type that learns how to cook." Leon said to no one in particular.

"You would learn how to cook, if you lived the way I did!" Naruto said beaming, while he brought in a stack of about thirty to forty pancakes.

"How did you live?" Leon asked him

A dark look appeared on Naruto's face, and Naruto said in a demonic voice **"I don't like to talk about it."**

Everyone stared at Naruto, who placed the pancakes onto the table, pulled up a chair, and yelled out "You people have to get your own plates, forks spoons, chopsticks, whatever you use." And then he grabbed one of the pancakes, and threw it on his plate, and started to add toppings to it.

Everyone just shrugged, and got their stuff, and started to eat. Hunk joined them; he sat down, and grabbed a pancake. After he put his toppings on it, everyone just stared at him. Then, Hunk got up, left the kitchen, and probably went back to his room. "Damn it, I wanted to see what was under the mask!" Lloyd said.

"You and everyone else." Muttered Leon. "You think this is bad, you should see him out of work. He never takes off that mask in front of people." Then Leon resumed eating.

Suddenly, Zelos comes barreling into the room. He jumps under the table. Everyone has a confused look on their face, and then they all realize something. Laharl is chasing Zelos, so… uh-oh. They all look at the doorway, and see Laharl standing there with a bat in his hands. Suddenly, Laharl back flips multiple times into the air, and charges energy into the bat. Everyone at the table looks at one another, and yells out either "Shit!" or "Damn!" As they all push off the table to get away.

A giant wave of green energy emanates from the bat, and smashes into the table, hitting Zelos under it, and destroying all the food. Laharl looks at his hand, and sees a broken bat in it. The thing couldn't take the energy he charged in it, so it released it prematurely, so it was at only one-tenth of its real strength. "Damn thing can't even hold one dimension slash." Laharl mutter out.

"LAHARL!" Dante, Inuyasha, Naruto, Lloyd, and Leon yell out. "You just destroyed Breakfast you idiot!"

Laharl turned around, and pulled out his Cosmic Blade. "Are you guys going to do something about it?" He asks with a grin on his face, and when he sees Zelos stand up, he says with a huge grin on his face. "Your right Zelos, it is fun to hurt someone with a bat."

Zelos just groans, and people pull out there weapons. Naruto got his claws into a 'ready' position, Inuyasha pulled out his buster sword, Lloyd pulled out a red blade and a blue blade, Leon pulls out a handgun, and Dante pulls out some silver greaves.

Laharl grins, and says "This is going to be fun." And then he runs at them.

The others, getting the hint, charge at him. They are all running at full speed, all ready to fight, when a bright light smashed into the room, and yells out "YOU CAN'T KILL EACH OTHER!" They all stop, but only to hold there ears from the pain. The bright light continues, saying "You have a match right now!"

Everyone looked at it, and then Laharl spoke up. "Aren't you supposed to tell us ahead of time that a match is coming up?"

The light turned a shade of red, and then said in its own defense "I slept in!"

Everyone just stares at it, disbelief in their eyes. "Exactly when did you hear about the match?" Laharl asked while his teeth were grinding.

The light turned green, and then said "I learned about it yesterday in the afternoon, but that's not important, what is important, is getting you to the stadium!"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Laharl screams out, his eyes going red. "Let me get this straight," He said in a seething voice "You knew yesterday that we would have a match, but you waited until today to tell us, right before the match. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YESTERDAY!" He screamed at the light.

The light turned a shade of red, and said "Well, you see…I am lazy. I didn't want to come here to tell you, and then go back."

Then a white light entered the room before anyone could speak, and brought them to the arena.

General Badaxe- Great, I wrote a shorter than usual chapter. I hate that, I prefer to write ones of at least 5K words. Oh well, we can't all live up to everyone's expectations, even our own. Tell me what you think, what could be improved (beside me) and what you liked and didn't like. Basically, tell me anything that could help me write better.


	6. Chapter 6

General Badaxe- Ok, no complaints on my last chapter, so I am going to assume it went ok. This one is going to break 5k words though, definitely because it is the battle scene. On with the fic!

After the blinding flash of light, a giant wave of smoke appeared around them as they landed, forcing all eight of the team to cough and hack as they tried to stand up. After the smoke cleared, Laharl had a couple words for the shining light. "Damn you! Why did you try to kill us with a bunch of smoke!"

The shining light turned a light pink, and then said "Well, I thought it would be more dramatic and look cooler if we had a bunch of smoke at our entrance."

"LOOK! It only looks good if we aren't coughing at the beginning. You are supposed to warn us you are about to do it, so we can prepare. Otherwise, we look like a bunch of asses, like right now!" Laharl yelled at the thing.

"Well sorry, if you want, next time I will tell you about the matches in advance as well!" The shining light yelled at him, trying to act as though he is babying Laharl.

"Actually, that would be a good thing." Laharl said in a dry voice.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Etna from the audience. "I came here to see a fight, and possibly have Laharl get his ass kicked! Start it already!"

"Etna," Flonne said right next to her "It isn't wise to yell out those phrases where Laharl can hear you. You know the kind of temper he has, you are just asking for disaster, you know that?"

"Relax Flonne; they have a shield that protects the audience from the fighters. We should be ok." Etna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Etna, they had to remove that thing, after the audience 'Hot Dog' incident. It is no longer up." Flonne told Etna.

Suddenly, the two felt a huge wave of killer intent directed at their direction. Both look over, to where Laharl is standing, and he is glaring at them. "Oh, hi Prince. How is it going?" Etna said in a slightly worried voice.

"Etna, are we going to have another one of 'those' incidents?" Laharl asked her in an irritated tone.

"Prince, at the rate this is going, we just might." Etna said. Flonne just sighed as though this was an old every day occurrence.

"Leaders!" Said a voice from nowhere. "Proceed to the center of the ring, to decide the matches."

Laharl jumps up and begins to walk to the center of the ring. Walking toward him is a man about six feet tall. The guy has raven colored hair, which flowed down to his shoulders. He had a katana on his side, about twice the length of a regular one. He had on a black jacket, and black pants. Not the kind of guy you pick a fight with, even when you are drunk. "This little boy is the leader for the next team?" He said in a gruff voice "This will be an easy win."

Laharl's eyes flashed red, and then he grabbed the cosmic blade at his side, trying not to kill this guy. "Let's hope that I don't kill you." Laharl said in a threatening voice.

"Big words for one so small." The man said.

"You really want to die don't you?" Laharl asked him through gritted teeth.

"All right, for the rules, my team wants one on one fights to the death. Best of eight, five wins, wins the match." The gruff man said.

"To the death? Sorry but there are a couple people on my team who don't like to kill, unlike you sadistically sons on bitches." Laharl told him in a calm voice.

"Well, I don't accept any other rules. Neither does my team. All of us are still alive from our first match, so we are ok."

"All right, I accept those terms," Laharl says, and the guy begins to walk away "Under one condition." The guy stops where he is, turns around, and glares at Laharl.

"What would that condition be?" Said the guy, looking really annoyed right now.

"If the people step out of the ring, it is a loss for that team. I don't want to involve the crowd." Laharl said, and then he grinned. "They might get in the way after all."

"Fine we agree. It would be unfortunate if a couple people in the crowd die." The man said in a gruff voice, and then he walked back to his team.

"Stuff it Prince," Etna said in a weird voice. "You just don't want to run the risk of hurting Flonne."

Saying this, both Laharl and Flonne go red in the face, and Laharl yells at Etna "ETNA! If that were the case, I would just forbid you two from coming."

"Prince, we would come anyway. Until you get back to the castle, you can't tell me what to do." Etna tells him smartly.

Laharl said in a defeated tone "Do you two have ANY idea how badly you piss me off?"

"Prince, without us, you would be bored out of your mind." Etna said.

Laharl just stares at her, and then he says "I hate you, with every fiber of my being."

Etna just laughs. Laharl walked back to his team, and jumped over the edge. "Guys, it is fights to the death. However, I managed to get them to agree that ring-outs would also count as a loss."

"So, fights to the death eh?" Inuyasha said in an excited tone. "I can't wait."

"Guys, I don't really care who you fight, however, the leader of that team is mine." Laharl said in a pissed off tone.

Zelos gets up first. "I might as well get this over with." He muttered in a dry voice.

His opponent was a strange thing; it was a liquid shadow, entirely black, with two glowing red dots for eyes. It looked on at Zelos, and then it shifted. It turned into a black Zelos, with red eyes. However, it didn't gain any color, it was still completely black.

Zelos pulls out a sword and shield, and prepares to fight. The black thing conjures up a sword and shield as well, identical to Zelos's, except that they are black.

"BEGIN!" Said the voice from nowhere.

Zelos rushed the thing, jumped into the air, and slammed his shield into the thing. However, the black thing split apart, and dodged his attack. Then it formed in front of him, and slashed Zelos with his sword. A bloody gash appeared on Zelos's front, as he jumped backwards. "Damn, that was close." Zelos said while holding his wound.

The black thing kept looking at Zelos, who slashed his sword forward, and sent a tiny shockwave at the thing. "Demon Fang!" Zelos cried out. The thing slides around the shockwave and suddenly three fireballs fly at it. "Fireball!" Zelos cries out. The thing slides around those, and then a giant wave of fire springs from the ground, hitting the thing into the air. "Eruption!" Zelos cries out.

The thing is in the air, and then Zelos rushes at it. Zelos jumps into the air, right as the thing morphs. It transformed into a giant air pressure hammer! It pulls back, and when Zelos reaches it, he goes wide eyed. It slams the hammer into him, and sends him flying into the wall, and then Zelos slides onto the dirt.

The black thing walks back to his team, and slides off the stage to them. "Disappointing." Was all the thing said, before it slid off to the shade, where you could only see two glowing red dots.

Inuyasha stood up on the ring, and walked to the center. Then a small man, a little bigger than Laharl, but only by a couple inches, walked to the center. He had on flame resistant clothes, so Inuyasha guessed his weapon was fire. You couldn't see his face, the guy had on a mask, and no skin showed anywhere.

"BEGIN!" The voice yelled out.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword which turned into a giant buster sword. Then, he ran at the kid. He slashes across the waist, which is about where the kid has his head. The kid jumped back, put his arms forward, and launched a couple small looking pellets. Inuyasha jumped away, as they hit the ground beneath him, and exploded when they landed. The kid fired more and more, causing Inuyasha to jump farther and farther back.

The explosions reigned across the field, keeping Inuyasha at bay, and not giving him an opening. Inuyasha jumped high into the air, but the kid launched even more pellets into the air, and they exploded when they reached Inuyasha. This propelled him off the arena, and into the dirt, where he left a small crater. The kid just smirked, and walked over to the side where his team was waiting for him.

"People, this isn't good, we just lost the first two matches." Laharl told them. "We had better start winning, or it is game over for us. Quite literally actually, if you lose, some words will come up that say 'game over' I have seen it a couple times."

"Wow, you get 'game over?'" Lloyd asked him "We get a screen with a giant tree on it that asks if we want to quit or load our game."

"Well, we all can't be special." Laharl tells him.

Naruto walked up to the stage, and jumped up. "Don't worry, I won't lose." He says in a strong voice.

He walks to the center, where a behemoth of a man is standing there. He is about seven feet tall and about five feet wide. He looks more like a giant meatball than a man. He has on some sweat pants, that seem like they are ripping, but he doesn't wear a shirt. This of course leads to some strange things.

"Um, guys, he has some of the biggest man-boobs I have ever seen…" Laharl said in a shocked voice.

"It happens when you get really fat." Leon said in an awed tone, not believing someone as big as him can exist.

"What I am saying is this," Laharl said in a slow voice "I have never tested one of my weaknesses on a male version, but I think I am immune to that stuff if a guy has it. THANK GOD!"

"What weakness would that be?" Dante asks him.

"I have no idea why, but I lose some of my strength around women. And, NO it is not puberty! The weakness manifested while I was still in diapers." Laharl said to them.

"So, you were a pervert since you were a baby?" Dante asked him in a teasing manner.

"Dante, don't make me kill you." Laharl told him in a stone cold voice.

"BEGIN!" The voice from nowhere yelled out.

Naruto rushes forward, spins before the guy, and slams his tail into the guys gut. However, the impact just gets absorbed by the guys gut, and bounces off of him harmlessly. The guy rushes forward, at an impossible speed for one of his girth. He slams his fist into Naruto, who goes flying from the arena. Naruto grabs onto the edge with his tail, and lifts himself back onto the edge. 'That was too close for my comfort.' Naruto thought to himself, eyeing the ledge.

Naruto whips around, and forms a small fireball in his hands, and points it at the guy. The fat guy just grins, and sucks in air. He bloated up like a frog, and seemed made of rubber. Naruto dropped his fireball, and just grinned. The guy let go of his breathe, and went back to normal size, a puzzled expression on his face. Suddenly, another Naruto appeared behind him, and slammed his foot into the guys head. The guy goes flying at Naruto, who jumps into the air, and forms three more shadow clones. The three Naruto clones kick the fat guy upward.

"U"

"ZU"

"MA"

"KI"

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto cries out, as he slams the heel of his foot into the guy's face, and sends him plummeting to the ground. The guy hit the ground, but he also bounced back up to Naruto. Naruto was too shocked to block the kick the guy slammed into him. Naruto went flying, but he formed a clone above him, had it explode, and the explosion sent him into the arena, but it hurt to do it.

"Damn, this is going to be a bigger pain than I thought." Naruto said.

The guy then pulls his arms and legs in, and then rolls at Naruto at an incredible speed. Naruto rolls to the side, but the guy rolls around in a circle, and comes charging at Naruto again. Naruto is huffing right now, and a rock fragment had hit his leg earlier, and embedded itself in his leg. He could barely move. He was right on the edge, with a giant ball of doom heading straight for him. Naruto crossed his arms in a blocking manner, and braced himself for the impact.

The ball slammed into him, and knocked him into the outside of the arena, but the fat guy jumped into the air, and was rolling at high speeds ready to crush Naruto. Naruto just grinned, and said "Got you."

Then Naruto poofed away in a puff of smoke, and another Naruto appeared on the arena stage. "Fool, you let your bloodlust consume you." Naruto said, and then the guy slammed hard into the dirt.

He stopped rolling, stood up and looked at Naruto. "Well, looks like I lose kid." Then the guy walks away from the crater, and to his team.

Naruto walks to his own team, and then glares at everyone. "If any one of you people loses after that, I am going to chuck that person off of the mansion when we get back. I didn't come here to lose." Then, he walked away from the group, sat in the shade, and laid down.

'That guy can be pretty bossy for someone who looks like he is bored out of his mind.' Laharl thought to himself.

Dante jumped onto the stage, and walked to the center. "I'll handle the next guy. Don't worry; I don't plan to lose either. But hey, something might happen, so I might want to grow wings as well." Dante calls to them.

Naruto chuckled. Dante cracked a grin, and then studied his opponent. It was a guy in a black cloak, which covered his entire body. The guy also had a very large scythe on his back. "Just great," Dante said in a dry voice "I get the guy who thinks he is death incarnate."

The cloaked guy doesn't even flinch, or appear to get angry at the insult; he just pulls the scythe off of his back, and holds it in a ready position.

"BEGIN!" The vice from nowhere yells out.

Dante waits, and so does the guy with the scythe. Dante pulls out a long sword, which has a skull at the hilt. (Rebellion to the people who know the sword.) They just stare at each other, both of them refusing to move. Then, the guy with the scythe moves first. He rushes at Dante, his scythe swinging in an arc, right at Dante's head. Dante steps back a couple of paces, and then pulls out his two pistols.

Dante shot a couple of times in front of the guy, who just back flipped, and put some distance in-between him and Dante. A red glow appears around the scythe in his hands, and then he swings the scythe forward. A giant shining blade erupts from the scythe, and flies straight at Dante. As the blade got close, Dante smashed it away with his sword, and yelled out "You have to do better than that!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain courses through Dante starting at his back. Dante looks at his back, and sees a glowing scythe blade in his back. 'How?' Dante thought to himself. 'I knocked it away; he couldn't have hit me with it!'

The scythe turns red again, and then another shining blade flies at Dante. Dante rolls out of the way of this one, and stands up, looking as the blade flies into the wall behind where he was standing. Nothing exciting happens, the blade just disappears. Suddenly, another sharp pain hit Dante, except this one is in his leg. He looks down; to see some shining stuff disappear, another blade hit him in the leg.

'Screw this; I'm going straight for him!' Dante thought to himself.

Dante rushed at the guy, who started to charge his scythe up again. Dante shot him in the head with one of his pistols, still running at him. The scythe goes back to a normal color, as Dante reaches the guy. Dante slams him into the air with his sword, and pulls out his two pistols. Then, as the guy starts falling, Dante starts to juggle him with the bullets. The guy keeps jolting around, as though invisible hands are slapping him up, but his scythe starts to grow a dark blood red.

Shining scythe blades appear around Dante, and start to hammer themselves into him. Dante doesn't move at all, as he keeps firing his two pistols into the guy, as scythe blades enter his arms, his legs, and his torso, everywhere. Neither of them looked like they were going to make it out of this alive, they just kept hammering into each other. Suddenly, a giant shining scythe blade appears in front of Dante, and begins to rotate extremely fast. Dante goes wide eyed, but he still keeps pulling the triggers.

At the max speed of the rotation, the scythe blade flies at Dante, who puts his pistols away, and in the blink of the eye, he pulls out a rocket launcher, and fires it into the scythe. Dante goes flying backwards, and slams into the wall, and slides into the ground. The smoke cleared from the arena, and it showed the guy in the cloak, with a giant shining scythe blade in his head, on the ground dead. It was a tie.

Dante got up, and shook his head to clear it. Then he walked around to his team, and told them "Naruto, you can't chuck me off the building. I didn't lose, I just tied him."

"I know." Naruto said, not bothering to open his eyes as he relaxed in the shade.

Then Leon walked onto the stage. He pulled out a crossbow, with a strange looking bolt in it. His opponent was a guy who had a couple gallons of gasoline strapped to his body, and a strange match set at his side. The guy was four feet tall; basically, he is really, really short. The guy had on an army jacket, and was loaded down with explosives as well. The guy was a regular walking time bomb.

"BEGIN!" The voice from nowhere yelled out.

The walking time bomb pulled out one of the gallons of gasoline, and started to drink it, as his other hand prepared one of the matches. Leon aimed the crossbow at the guys other gasoline jugs, and fired it. When the arrow hit the tank, it exploded which sent off a chain reaction and sent the guy flying into the air, where Leon pulled out an RPG, and then fired it at the guy. When the guy stopped going higher, the rocket hit him, and sent chunks of meat into the crowd. Some people cried out in horror, other laughed, and some just didn't care.

Leon walked back to his team, and just smirked at them, while everyone else who fought scowled.

Hunk walked up on stage, and saw his opponent. It was a guy in a masked hood, which had something that looked like an executioners axe on his back. The guy also had three whips along his belt, and a strange looking brand. He had four arms, two legs, and had on some red pants, and that was it. Hunk raised his hand, and then said "I give up. My gun has been jamming, and I can't figure out why."

Then Hunk walks off the stage, and back to his team. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Laharl screamed at him.

Hunk looked at Laharl, and then said "My gun was jamming, and I didn't have any flash grenades. My chance of winning was only 35, so I wasn't going t risk it. If you have a problem with it, tell it to someone who cares." Hunk says, and then he pulls out his TMP, and begins to take it apart.

Lloyd jumps up onto the arena, and pulls out his blades that look like fire and ice. His opponent pulls out a giant claymore, about twice the size of him. The guy has white contacts in his eyes, and a scar running from ear to ear. He also has a giant spike on each of his shoulders. Probably for decoration purposes. The guy is completely bald, and has red lines going across his eyes.

"BEGIN!" The voice from nowhere yelled out.

The big guy rushed at Lloyd, and slashed across his body at Lloyd, who disappeared during the slash. The big guy looks around in confusion, and then heard a whistle above him. He turned around, and saw that Lloyd was standing on top of the giant blade. "You know, it is very foolish to use such a big blade." Lloyd said, as he jumped off.

"It is really predictable what you are going to do. You have the choice of swinging vertically, or horizontally. Not really a big range of moves and that allows me to get in close." Lloyd said in a bored voice.

The guy grew angry and rushed at Lloyd again, swinging downward this time. Lloyd side-stepped, and then rushed in, his blades crossed. When Lloyd got close, the guy pulls one of the spikes out of his shoulder, and stabbed at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped onto the spike, and rushed forward even faster, and then slammed his foot into the guys face, and then flew up into the air. "Rising Falcon!" Lloyd yelled out, and then he flew at the guy, and slashed him with the power the fall added to his blades, and the guy fell apart, covering the ground in blood.

Lloyd walked away, and to his group. "Laharl, your up. Don't lose."

Laharl bore one of his cocky grins, and then said "Who do you think you are talking to? I don't lose that easily." Then Laharl walked to the center of the arena, where the leader from the other team was waiting.

"BEGIN!" The voice from nowhere yelled out.

The guy pulled out his katana, and slashed the Cosmic Blade from Laharl's hands. "Well, that could be a problem, wouldn't you agree?" The guy said cockily.

"Just as well, that blade would have made it too easy." Laharl told him in a bored voice.

Suddenly, Laharl disappeared, and appeared right behind the guy. The guy whipped around, and said "What! How did you do that?"

Laharl just smirked, and said "I have some hyper drive boots on. I didn't bother using them before, but I want to beat you down without a sword, so I might need them."

Laharl disappeared again, and the guy whipped around and slashed with his katana. "Not bad, guessing I would appear behind you was very smart. However, most people always assume I will appear behind them, so I do." The guy turned around, and slashed again.

"Not bad, not bad, you are getting closer. However, close doesn't cut it when dealing with me." Laharl whispered into his ear.

The guy slashed behind him, and slashed air again. The guy spins around in a circle, and slashes in all directions. He misses with each strike. "ABOVE YOU!" A voice from the crowd called out.

The guy looks up, and sees Laharl above him. "Here I come!" Laharl cries out, and the slams his fist into the ground, sending a massive pillar of fire all around him. The guy goes flying across the field, but he manages to stay on. "Good, if you fell off, you would have disappointed me." Laharl told him with a grin on his face.

"Damn you." The guy said while breathing heavy. Laharl grinned even wider, and then said "It's already done. Didn't you notice I was a demon?"

The guy slams his sword into the ground, and suddenly a massive wave of air goes flying at Laharl. "You don't learn do you?" Laharl asked right next to the guy. The guy spins around and slashes at Laharl. Laharl disappeared, and appeared a couple steps back.

"This is getting boring, you know that?" Laharl asked him in a bored voice.

The guy cries out angrily, and rushes at Laharl again. "Well, I better stop fooling around now." Laharl said in a sigh.

Laharl held his hand forward, and said "Well, you should be honored. This is the first time I have ever used this technique." Suddenly, four swords rip out of the ground around the guy, and lightning charges into each of the blades. The guy stops running at Laharl, and looks around himself in horror. Suddenly, the electricity from the blades rips forward, and surges into the guy in a blinding flash.

When the mess cleared, the guy inside had disappeared, and only four giant holes confirm that he ever existed. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light engulf Laharl, and Laharl thought to himself 'That damn light. I can't even hear a single cheer from the crowd before we return to the place!'

General Badaxe- All right, before someone tries to guess the move, or yell at me for giving it to Laharl, yes I did give him Gran Sword. Why? I think it should come with the tyrant title; I could care less about the other move, I just think he should get Gran Sword. Don't yell at me for giving it to him, I will ignore that review if you do. Damn it, I found myself forcing me to write the rest of this fic. It was fun at the beginning, but about halfway through this chapter, I was forcing myself. Not a good sign, so you people might find an abrupt end to this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

General Badaxe- ok, I've been lazy recently, so sue me. I decided to update, and this is really sad in my opinion, but even though I waited a while to update, I think I am updating before anyone else writing a Disgaea fan fiction. Some of them have potential, if anyone was willing to work on it, but I guess they like to leave people hanging or something. Oh well, not my problem. And to address a common question, Naruto DOES know the ransegan. He just hasn't used it, no one really challenging enough for him to pull it out. Why waste your trump card after all?

"All right!" screamed an annoying floating light as they teleported to the mansion. "We did it! We made it to the semi-finals!"

Laharl just glared at the thing, and then said in a tight voice "Semi-finals?"

"YES!" The thing cried out flying all around the room. "That was the match to decide if you would make it to the semi-finals. We won, so we progress! Did you think this was a big tournament?"

"Well," Laharl said, and then he intakes a lot of breathe "I did expect this to be a lot longer. Being a 'Tournament of Champions' you expect this to have a lot more people. Why are we already in the semi-finals?"

"Well Laharl," The floating glowing light said "We don't like big tournaments. We don't have enough people after last year's hot dog bun incident. So, we had to reduce the size of the exam."

"Do I want to know about this incident?" Laharl asked the thing.

"Don't ask for the details, it is not a good thing to talk about. At first, it was just trouble with a broom and a hot dog bun. Things quickly escalated from there, and then all Hell broke loose. It wasn't pretty." The thing said, however, it still had a cheerful voice. So, Laharl wondered just how bad the incident was.

"Whatever, it just means I get to go home even sooner than I thought." Zelos said from out of nowhere.

"What? Zelos! When did you get here?" Laharl asked him.

"I walked in a couple minutes ago. Long enough for the details anyway, but that isn't important right now. What is important is this: The rest of the group found a DDR machine in the basement." Zelos told him.

Laharl face vaulted, and then got up rubbing his face. "Let me get this straight, the group found a DDR machine in the basement?"

Zelos nods his head, and then said "We are all bored, so you want to join us?"

"ZELOS! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN PLAY DDR RIGHT NOW!" Laharl screamed at Zelos.

Zelos looked at him, and then said "Well, do you want to play or not?"

Laharl thought for a second. 'Play DDR, or continue talking to a floating glowing light that is really annoying. DDR or annoying light.' "You know, on second thought, I will join you." Laharl told Zelos.

"Very well, follow me!" Zelos cried out, and then he started to dash down the hall.

"Zelos, slow down!" Laharl called out as he started to run after Zelos.

"I'll race you!" Zelos called back, and continued to run faster.

"YOU IDIOT!" Laharl screamed after him. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE BASEMENT IS! OF COURSE YOU WILL WIN!"

Laharl ran after Zelos, and into the basement, where a couple other members were playing the machine, and Inuyasha held his ears closed to keep out the noise. Naruto probably would have held his ears too, except he was playing the song 'Sakura.'

"I win!" Zelos cried out, as he bent over holding his legs to breathe heavily.

"Hey retard," Laharl said, and Zelos looked at him "I had no idea where the basement was, or I would have won easily. Hyper drive boots after all."

The song finished, and Naruto walked off, huffing a little. Yes people, he does have a huge amount of stamina I know, but if you have ever played the song 'Sakura' on heavy, you would know how many notes and how fast it is. Tiring really.

"Well, who is next?" Naruto said with a grin on his face. Then Naruto looked over to Inuyasha, and said "Inuyasha, the thing isn't possessed by a demon. You can give it a shot you know."

"Naruto," Inuyasha said in a slightly controlled voice "Did I destroy the machine? No I didn't. That alone should tell you I know it isn't a demon in disguise. However, I still don't like the noise."

"Suit yourself." Naruto said as he got some water from a mini fridge in the room.

Laharl looked around the room, and noticed it was a small arcade. They had a couple pinball machines, an air hockey table, a DDR machine, a foosball table, a weird basket ball/soccer machine, and a pool table. It also had a snack bar with free food, a mini fridge stocked with drinks, and it had a phone in it.

'Well, this place had to be found a little late didn't it?' Laharl thought to himself. Then he called out, and said "Hey guys! I'll join you in a bit. I have to call someone."

Laharl walked over to the phone, and punched in the digits 1-800-DISGAEA and then waited for the phone to ring. It started ringing, and then he got an answering machine. "Hello, you have reached the netherworld castle. Please leave your name and number, so that I may come kill you later for bothering me. That is all, leave your damn message." And then the familiar beep of the answering machine starting.

'Maybe I shouldn't be so mean to the people calling.' Laharl thought to himself, as he replayed the message he said to the answering machine in his head. Then Laharl took in some breath, and yelled out "FLONNE! ETNA! ONE OF YOU TWO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY!"

He waited five seconds, and then heard the phone click as someone picked it up. "Hello prince!" Said Etna in a cheery voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Laharl?" Flonne asked as she picked up another phone.

"No Flonne, it is the Easter Bunny. I'm making my rounds a little early. Of course it is me!" Laharl yelled at her.

"Geez Laharl, you would think that being around other people would make you a little kinder! You should learn to be nicer to people!" Flonne scolded him in an indignant voice.

"Flonne…" Said Laharl as he trailed off with her name.

"Yes Laharl?" Flonne asked him in her usual cheer voice.

"Who is the ruler of the netherworld?" He asks her in a calm voice.

"Um, you are." Flonne said.

"Who is the one who beat Ball, the Lord of Terror?" Laharl said in the same calm voice.

"You are, again." Flonne said again in her cheery voice.

"Who is the one who beat the tar out of the seraph?" He asked again.

"You did Laharl." Flonne said again.

"Finally, who is the one who obliterated all his vassals to see if they could beat him if they ganged up on him?" Laharl asked in the same stoic voice.

"You are Laharl. But, I still say riding a meteor into Etna was a little cruel." Flonne said.

"Tell me then Flonne…" Laharl said, and then his voice exploded in anger "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! As for the meteor, she deserved it. Ever get hit by her chaos impact? It isn't exactly the best feeling in the world. Anyway, you should be a little grateful I decided to let you stay out of that fight. I had to replace you with Maderas, and then I had to stop him and Etna from killing each other halfway between the fight."

"Prince, do you have to remind me?" Etna said in a sour voice. "Anyway, prince, why did you engage in this little threesome?" Etna asked him.

"Threesome?" Laharl said, growing a little red in the face.

"Prince…" Said Etna in a teasing voice "Are you having naughty thoughts?"

"N-No I'm not!" He cried out in an indignant voice.

"Threesome?" Flonne said, not getting it yet.

"You know Flonne, when either two guys and a woman, or possibly two women and a guy" Etna began to say.

"ETNA! Will you shut up already!" Laharl cried out, growing redder in the face.

"Ah prince, I knew it! You are having naughty thoughts aren't you?" Etna said in another teasing voice.

Laharl told Etna, in the darkest voice he knew "Etna. Shut up before I decide to kill you." Perhaps the scariest part was that it wasn't an angry voice, it was a stone cold calm one.

"Uh, sure thing Laharl." Etna said in scared tone.

"Anyway, I called for a reason." Laharl told them in his normal voice.

Flonne was the first to ask "What are you asking of us Laharl?"

Unfortunately for Laharl, Etna gained back her backbone after hearing his normal voice. "You see Flonne," Etna said over the phone, grinning while she said it. "Laharl might die in the next fight."

"WHAT! I won't die in the next fight, I'm too powerful." Laharl said through gritted teeth.

Etna continued as though he never said anything. "So, he called to ask you Flonne, if you would marry him to get it off his chest."

"WHAT?" Flonne shrieked over the phone.

All that could be heard from Laharl's side was a sort of strangled breathing, as though someone was trying as hard as they could not to kill someone. He probably was. "Etna…" Laharl said in a very dangerous voice. "Do you have any idea how badly I am going to hurt you when I get back to the castle?"

Etna started to giggle, and then she replied "I don't know, how badly?"

"Etna, I really hope you have improved, because when I get back, I am going to kick your ass all the way to Celestia and back." Laharl told her through gritted teeth.

"So, you didn't call to ask me to marry you?" Flonne said through the phone, sounding a tad disappointed. Laharl, however, didn't hear the tone.

"Of course not! Geez, Etna really needs to learn to stop teasing people, isn't that right Etna?" Laharl said sounding arrogant.

"Sure thing prince, when you turn into a prinny, I will. However, now, why did you call us, your match is tomorrow according to the paper." Etna said in a serious voice.

"Wait, our match is tomorrow?" Laharl asked over the phone.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know?" Flonne asked, still a little sad.

"Of course not! Our stupid adviser, or coach, or whatever the hell you want to call him or her, doesn't tell us a thing. So, we just arrive at the matches unexpectedly." Laharl told them, and then added on "Flonne, are you ok? You sound a little sad."

"Of course I am ok!" Flonne said in a fake cheery voice.

"If you say so." Laharl grumbled over the phone. "Anyway, you two, I need one of you to bring me 'it' from the armory. I might need it in the semi-finals, or the finals. Can I count on you two?"

"Sure thing Laharl, we can bring you 'it,' but don't you think that is going a little overboard? I mean, come on, that is just overkill." Said Flonne in a shocked voice.

"I know I haven't used it since I beat Baal, but I might need it, the tournament is a little tougher than I thought it would be. I need the extra firepower. So, I can count on you two, right?" Laharl asked them a second time.

"Sure thing prince!" Said Etna in a real cheery voice. "If I am lucky, a guard or two tries to stop me, and then I get to use my spear again. It has been far too long." She said, and then you could just feel the diabolical grin growing on her face.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Etna." Said Laharl, wondering where he found such a crazy vassal. Then he remembered that technically, she found him. It made him feel a little better.

"Etna!" Flonne cried over the phone. "Do you have to enjoy slaying random guards?"

"Flonne, I am a demon, you are a fallen angel, but you are still an angel. How about you let me have my fun?" Etna said, in a half whining, half mocking voice.

"Etna!" Flonne cried again "You should know how I-"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Laharl yelled over the phone. "If you two are going to have this conversation, then I am leaving. See you two tomorrow apparently. Bye." Then Laharl hung up the phone.

'I have the most interesting vassals.' Laharl thought to himself. Then he walked over to the group. "Guys, move." Laharl said, and the gang cleared away from the DDR machine. Suddenly, Laharl shot a ball of dark energy into the machine, and made it implode, and then a giant shockwave forced it to explode. "There, now I feel better." Laharl said, and then he started t walk away from the machine.

"Oh yeah, guys, thought I would warn you. We have the semi-final match tomorrow. Our stupid faerie didn't tell us about it, again. Well, I am going to bed goodnight." Laharl said, and then he stalked off down the endless corridors, until he got to his room, where he plopped onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Laharl woke up to a bird singing outside his window. Being the kind of guy he is, Laharl uprooted the tree the bird was in, and chucked the tree into the ravine. Then he walked inside, and started to make breakfast. Mainly, he made breakfast for himself, and if anyone else wanted some, they could try to pull it from his corpse. That wasn't going to happen however.

After Laharl finished his eggs, and toast, he wondered something to himself. 'Why don't I give my cook lessons? I am actually better than her, so maybe I should. My meals would taste a little better at least.'

After thinking that, Laharl took his dishes, and then placed them in the sink. Afterwards, he went to the run down cottage near the castle. Laharl had his hand on the door, but then he heard a couple voices speaking. He seriously doubted that the weird light could make multiples of itself.

"So, how is the tournament coming along my lord?" The annoying voice of the light he was used to said.

"It is all going according to plan. So, do you like him at all?" A deeper, and stronger sounding voice replied.

"He is ok. If only he wasn't so…demanding for lack of better words. Arte you sure you want to use him as a container for your soul my lord?" The annoying voice said.

"I am positive. He is strong, very smart, and extremely powerful. Not to be underestimated under any circumstances. Trust me, he may not be the most social guy, but I don't need social, I need power." The stronger sounding voice said to the annoying one.

"But sir, how will you control him? He won't go willingly. You can also be sure he won't give up his body, not many understand the importance of you living. Anyone else loyal to you would give you their body, why don't you take one of theirs?" The annoying light asked.

"No. I only accept the best, and it will be his body. I don't care what you say, but it will be mine. No matter what I have to do." The stronger voice said in certainty. And then it added "Don't you and your team have a match tonight? You might want to get them together so that you can make it. Well, good luck."

'Well, that was an interesting conversation. I better get to the castle again.' Laharl said, and then he used his warp drive shoes to get to the castle in an instant.

Laharl arrived in the hallways, and then he followed random paths. Then, a sudden wave of white engulfs him, and then he was in the arena. 'Why does that stupid light have to do that every time? Doesn't it know a way to open a portal, or anything else?' Laharl thought to himself.

Laharl looked around, and he saw the stands were packed, but he didn't see Flonne or Etna anywhere. 'Where are those two?' Laharl thought to himself.

Suddenly, a guard came flying down the arena, and landed in an awkward fashion in front of Laharl. He groaned a little bit, and then his eyes rolled back, and he fell unconscious. 'Ask a stupid question…' Laharl thought to himself.

"HEY PRINCE!" Etna called down to the arena, with a wide grin on her face.

Laharl looked up, and called to her "Did you bring 'it' here?"

"Of course we did Laharl!" Flonne cried out, and then she tossed a hilt to Laharl, who caught it, and put it into his cape.

"Thanks you two. Now, back to the semi-final match." Laharl said, turning around and grinning.

He walked to the center of the arena, and he saw a weird little man, who had a green face, and looked about ready to die. He didn't see anyone else, and then he asked "Are you part of the team of our opponents?"

The sick looking man looked at Laharl, nodded his head yes, and then started to hack and cough. "Are you ok?" Laharl asked him.

"Sorry kid, we have to forfeit this match." The sick looking man said in a pale voice, and then he coughed some more.

"Why do you have to quit?" Laharl asked through gritted teeth. He didn't like it when his fun got ruined.

"My entire team and I drank some bad milk, and now we are having a hard time standing, let alone fighting. We forfeit." The sick man said, and then he vomited onto the arena.

"Let me get this straight," Laharl said in as calm of a voice as he could muster. "You, some of the strongest fighters in all the worlds, are being forced to quit because you people drank some bad milk?" Laharl asked.

The guy nodded his head, and then said "Yes, a bit anti-climactic, don't you agree?"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF RETARDS IS WHAT YOU ARE!" Laharl cried out, his eyes going completely red. "WHAT MORON DOESN'T CHECK THE EXPIRATION DATE ON HIS MILK! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO GET A BRAIN!"

"Kid, calm down. You people won, let it go." The sick guy said, right before he coughed again.

"Well…" Said Laharl closing his eyes, and drawing in breathe and letting it out slowly. "It looks like I don't have a choice do I? I will accept your defeat, even though I think I won because of the stupidest reasons."

Then, a white light engulfed Laharl, and he was sent back to the castle he was living in. 'Damn light needs to learn to stop doing that.' Laharl thought to himself. After thinking that, Laharl sat down onto a chair next to him, and thought to himself 'Of all the things, why was it spoiled milk? It seems a little hard for me to believe they didn't check the date. Something is going on here, I just need to figure out one thing, what is it?'

General Badaxe- Sorry I didn't upload it sooner, but I had a power outage a little earlier, so I had a hard time writing this without a computer. Basically, I had to wait a little while before finishing it. So, same thing as usual, comments, suggestion, whatever you want to say.


	8. Chapter 8

General Badaxe- ok, time to update TOC. Right, so, let me ask any author working on another Disgaea fanfic one question: WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU UPDATED! Ok, I understand maybe two to three weeks t update, but some of you haven't updated in a month, so it is starting to piss me off. You have no excuse, unless a family member died, or you are on vacation. So, now that I am done ranting, I will get on with the fic.

'Where is everyone?' Laharl thought to himself as he walked through the hallways of the endless mansion. 'I swear, someone needs to design a map for this place. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to find my way around at least.'

Laharl continued to walk through the corridors, completely lost. However, he did manage to find the kitchen, so he did what came naturally: He decided to eat.

"Lets see," Laharl muttered to himself. "Where is the mayonnaise? Ah, there it is. Baloney, cheese, mustard, good. It's all here. Wait, where is the bread?"

Laharl looked around the kitchen, but couldn't find any bread. "Damn it, if I don't find some bread soon, all hell is breaking loose." He said in a threatening voice.

"Hey Laharl," Zelos called walking into the kitchen. "Have you seen Lloyd anywhere? We were going to train, but the guy has disappeared."

"No I haven't, I have been too busy getting lost in this place." Laharl said in a dark tone that said he didn't want company right now. "However, have you seen the bread?"

Zelos didn't hear Laharl's dark tone, and said "Yes I have! I finished it off, and was going to go shopping later. Wait, why are you looking at me like that? Oh crap!" Zelos yelled, as he ran away from the kitchen, Laharl chasing after him, with dark flames licking up his arms.

(Scene Change)

"One-thousand and one, one-thousand and two, hmm…maybe I should switch hands." Naruto said to himself as he was lifting a two hundred pound weight with only his right hand.

Naruto tossed the weight into the air, and caught it with his left hand. "One, two, three, four, five, six!" He yelled out, as He saw Zelos go running down the hallway, and some dark energy balls chasing after him.

"Get back here!" Laharl screamed out, as he went flying after Zelos.

Naruto stared out of the room, and went back to weight lifting. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything." Naruto said to himself.

(Scene Change)

Lloyd had his material blades out, while staring at the tree in front of him. He pulled his swords into a cross, and then rushed forward. "Sword Rain!" Lloyd called out, as he stabbed the tree about seven times with his right sword.

"Omega Tempest!" Lloyd called out, as he spun forward, swords slicing outward. He did one setoff flips, then jumped in midair, and slashed with his swords again. He started to fall to the ground, and halfway through falling, Lloyd cries out "Rising Falcon!" And suddenly propelled forward in mid-air, and slashed the tree, while somehow going through it. The tree creaked a little, and then it fell…Backwards right onto Lloyd.

"Damn it…" Lloyd sighed out as he crawled out from under the tree. "That really hurt."

"ZELOS!" Lloyd heard Laharl cry out. "Get your ass back here you bread stealer!"

"I didn't steal the bread!" Zelos called back in a panicked voice. "It was just there, and I used it! Is that a crime?"

"IT IS WHEN I GET INVOLVED!" Laharl cried out, and suddenly an explosion could be heard, and the room started shaking.

Lloyd stared in that direction. And then he said out loud "Ok, the good thing to do would be go to save Zelos. However, the smart thing would be too pretend I don't know what is going on. And, it has a much higher chance of keeping me alive. Explosion? I didn't hear any explosion." Lloyd said out loud, and then he went back to training.

(Scene Change)

Dante was sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He had a pizza box in front of him, a pizza slice in one hand, and a gun in the other. He took another bite of his pizza, when he felt the explosion shake the room. "Great, looks like Laharl is pissed again." Dante said out loud.

Dante then pulled Rebellion, and said "Looks like I have to stop him before he destroys Zelos. Again." Then Dante walked out of the room, Rebellion on his shoulder, red jacket swishing behind him. He shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth, and then put Ivory in his free hand. "This has long day written all over it." Dante muttered to himself.

(Scene Change)

Hunk and Leon where outside, doing shooting practice. They would practice close combat, except they only know lethal close hand, so they would probably kill each other. So they agreed to go to the shooting range. Leon got mostly headshots, and Hunk…well, there wasn't anything left of the target when he got through with it, so we assume he is doing good.

Both of the heard the explosion a while ago, and then Leon said "Do you think we should go help Zelos?"

Hunk looked at him, and said "It would be the nice thing to do. However, I'm not a nice guy, I'm a guy who wants to survive. So, yes Leon, I plan to go challenge a demon overlord over some guy I barely know about." A lot of sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Leon pulled out his hand gun again, shot the target a couple more times, and then said "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure we had the same ideas going."

"You don't plan on helping him?" Hunk asked him, a little surprised.

Leon shot a target, square between the eyes, and then said "I have known Zelos long enough to know that he probably deserves what is coming to him. I have also known Laharl long enough to know that it would be a tad suicidal to go fight him. So, I'm staying out of this one."

"Well, looks like you can survive better than I thought." Hunk said.

"Hey, it's not like I go searching for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Leon told him.

"Whatever you say Leon." Hunk said, as he aimed his custom TMP. Then he let loose a volley of shots, and then they looked at the target. It had been erased from where it stood, and the only remains were the corners where the nails had attached it to the tree. And then the tree fell.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was walking through the forest, getting better knowledge of it. Ok, he was just avoiding Laharl and Zelos while Laharl tried to kill him. Last time he had interfered, He got a nice fist of fire to the face. "Those two remind me of two brothers." Inuyasha said to himself.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a presence around him; it wasn't one he was familiar with. It was to his right, and it didn't have a friendly aura. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, and looked in the direction of the aura. "Whoever is there, come out now! I know you're there, so come out before things get ugly!"

Inuyasha waited five seconds, but not a thing moved or stirred. "Fine, if you won't come out, I will come to you!" Inuyasha yelled out. He raised the sword above his head, and let the winds energies flow around the sword. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled out, with a small echo from the tree repeating the same thing, and waves of sharp wind sliced through the trees into the direction of the aura.

Inuyasha looked at the ground around him; a couple cracks ran along the ground where his Wind Scar had cut through the ground. The trees had disintegrated, and the ground was a little uneven. However, Inuyasha didn't sense the aura of the thing anymore. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, as it reverted back to its broken katana form. "You have an excellent body." A voice said from the trees.

Inuyasha whipped around, staring upward. "Come out you!" Inuyasha cried out.

The voice let out a sinister chuckle, and then said "And give you a target for that Wind Scar move of yours? I don't think so. I don't have a death wish. I'll be seeing you around Inuyasha!" Whoever it was said his name with a sly extension at the end, as though he were stalking him.

Inuyasha stayed perfectly still, listening and smelling for the weird guy/thing that was around a couple moments ago. When Inuyasha determined he wasn't around anymore, he started to walk back to the mansion, a little faster than usual. This forest suddenly gave him an eerie feeling of being watched, and he didn't like it at all.

(Scene Change)

"Zelos, get back here!" Laharl cried out. 'Damn he has a lot of stamina! I have destroyed about half the mansion already, and he still hasn't stopped running. This is lasting longer than usual.' Laharl thought to himself.

'Don't get caught, don't get caught, and don't get caught!' Zelos thought to himself over and over, adrenaline pumping through him, and the only thing keeping him going right now.

Dante came running by, and smashed Zelos into the ground with the flat side of his sword. Then he whirled around, put his gun to Laharl's stomach, and pulled the trigger three times. Laharl skidded backwards and landed on his back, then he stood up, and then his fist became engulfed in fire. "I'm trying to think of one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Laharl said in a really dangerous voice.

"You need me for the tournament, and I might not be able to beat you, I'm not sure yet, but I sure as Hell can do some damage to you before I go down." Dante said, his gun still aimed at Laharl.

"So, why are you stopping me?" Laharl asked him, the fire never leaving his fist.

"Laharl, we need Zelos to participate, and it really is a pain to have you go around destroying the place we are sleeping." Dante told him.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Laharl sighed out. The fire in his fist dissipated into the air. Suddenly, Laharl whipped out his cosmic blade, and said "However! I will maim him!"

Dante stepped out of the way, and said "As long as you don't kill him."

"WHAT!" Zelos yelled out, as he whipped around, and started to run down the hallway.

"Get back here Zelos!" Laharl cried out, running after him.

(Hours Later)

"What the Hell are you guys doing?" Laharl asked, as he saw Naruto, Inuyasha, Dante, and Zelos walking out the front door. He wasn't really worried about them; he was more worried about the items in their hands. Especially since Naruto was a known prankster, and Laharl remembered the first time he had fallen for the guy's first prank on him.

(Flash Back)

Laharl had just woken up, and thrown the covers off of him. He stepped over the bed, and into some oil. Laharl had slid out the doors, and into a laughing Zelos. He had assumed that Zelos set up the prank, and then charged his fist with flame. However, he had forgotten about the oil, and it had caught fire. Laharl had ended up running down the hall, caught on fire, with Zelos right next to him also on fire.

Laharl ran to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. However, the shower had been tampered with, it let out honey instead of water. The honey put out the fire, but then the ceiling opened up and feathers drifted down to settle all over him. Then he saw Naruto, and Naruto said "How do you like the prank?" Then Naruto whipped out a flamethrower, and said "Because we are having chicken tonight!"

Laharl ran the opposite direction, because the chicken feathers all over him were highly flammable. Since then, Laharl watches what he does, however, he know that the few really bad things that happens to him, are all Naruto's doing. However, he couldn't prove it, so he couldn't hurt him. It really pissed him off.

(End Flash Back)

In the hands of the four, where some ball bearings, a live trout, some peanut butter, rope, a pulley system, a winch, some magnets, some chains, some water, crackers, raspberries, and some playing cards.

"All right, I don't want to know what you guys are doing." Laharl said to them. "I don't WANT to know what you four are doing. However, I have to tell you four one thing: Don't get arrested. I don't need to bail your ass out of jail."

"Will do!" Naruto said cheerfully, walking out of the room. The other three followed him.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor soul they are going to meet." Laharl said out loud.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed Laharl, and he had sent this too much as it is. 'Damn it, why doesn't that light ever tell us when it is time for a match?' Laharl thought to himself, as he headed for the final match.

General Badaxe- Ok, I just needed to update, and do some stuff before the final match. So, I'm still pissed no one else updates on the Disgaea fanfic part. But, I'll deal with it by taking it out on someone else. So, until next time, see you all later. General Badaxe signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

General Badaxe- Ah yes, we are into the final match of Tournament of Champions. It is sad, I will have to end this fic the chapter after this one. So, I'm getting about ten chapters in this story. Not too bad, and it was fun. (For me at least.) If people want me to, I might make another Disgaea one. If not, I might just make one anyways. It is one of my favorite games, and I think Laharl kicks ass. So, it would be fun to play with him some more. I might even add a couple Phantom Brave or Makai Kingdom characters. Because Nippon Ichi kicks ass. So, here is the chapter before the final one. Also, I am really happy someone finally updated on the Disgaea fan fiction section. Even though it is a one shot, it is better than no update at all.

Laharl sighed as he stood up. Landing on the arena face down is not a good impression to make in the beginning. After standing up, Laharl saw who was on the other side of the arena. It was a bunch of people in black cloaks, and you couldn't see who was in the little black cloaks. All of them had a metal chain around their neck, and some mean looking weapons on their backs. However, Laharl, being the guy he is, had to make a comment. "All of you look like something out of a cheap horror movie." He told them.

"Better than looking like a Goth." One of them said to him.

Laharl's eyes turned red, and a dark aura appeared around him. "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GOTH! I AM A DEMON; WE AREN'T EXACTLY ANGELS WHO GO AROUND PLANTING FLOWERS!"

"Ah-hem!" A voice from the stadium said.

Laharl looked over, and then said in a sigh "Except that one, but she used to be an angel."

"Thank you!" Flonne said cheerfully.

"Why did I ever accept you as a vassal?" Laharl muttered to himself.

"I believe it was to prove how evil demons can be." Said Etna, right next to Laharl.

Laharl jumped back, and let out a small curse. "Etna, how did you get down here?"

"I beat up the security guards. Prince, I kind of expected them to be tougher. Geez, maybe we should take this place over when we have a free day. It wouldn't take long either. Maybe we could do it for afternoon training or something." Etna told him.

"Already though about it, until I realize there wouldn't be a point to me owning an arena." Laharl said to her. "If I'm going to kill someone, it is going to be wherever they are at the time. Not some lame arena."

"That's our prince!" Etna said, patting him on the back.

"Etna, don't do that." Laharl said in a dangerous tone.

"What will you do if I do it again prince?" Etna asked in a cheerful tone.

Laharl whispered into her ear "I will tell Zelos where you live and sleep."

Etnas eyes shot wide open. "Come on prince!" She said, forcing a laugh out. "Not even you are that evil!"

"I'm willing to bet on that." Laharl told her in a flat voice.

Etna backed away, sporting a fake smile. "Well prince, if you say so. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go sit next to Flonne. See ya Prince!" And then she ran back into the stadium seats.

"If it is like that, I'm going to learn where Zelos lives to use him as a threat." Laharl said to no one in particular.

"You are evil." Naruto said from the side lines.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Dante told them.

"Well geez, you think you only need brute force to run my job?" Laharl asked them. "You also have to have a good arsenal of threats as well."

"Being an Overlord sounds tough." Lloyd said.

"It can be, but you also get idiots who challenge you to fights daily, so it is hard for me to become out of shape. However, there are times when I wish my vassals didn't think they could run the place without me." Laharl told them, sitting on top of the arena.

"Are you going to get the rules or not!" The annoying glowing light said to all of them.

"Will you shut up!" Laharl yelled at the thing. "This is the only conversation we have had so far that doesn't look like it is going to end with one of us killing the other one."

"For once, I have to agree with Laharl." Zelos said to them.

"Are you guys coming over here?" One of the people in the black cloaks said.

"SHUT UP!" Laharl screamed at them, an aura surrounded him, and then Laharl launched a fireball at the stands and blew about 1/10 of the people there to the netherworld.

"Anger management classes?" Lloyd asked in an uncertain voice.

"Maybe we should sign him up." Zelos whispered to Lloyd.

Laharl whipped around, and glared at Zelos. "Um, maybe we shouldn't sign him up." Said Zelos in a scared voice.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you." Leon said, crouching to the ground, because the fireball rolled over his head.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME!" Laharl yelled out loud.

"Laharl, just calm down." Naruto said, backing away from him.

Laharl then stomped to the middle of the arena. After each stomp, he left a good foot deep crater, and a wave of black energy flew out of the crater. He made it to the center, leaving a bunch of pot holes; however, no one wanted to point this out to him. "RULES!" Laharl yelled at the guy in the black cloak. Laharl whipped out his Cosmic Blade, and the force of him pulling the sword out cut the sides of the arena with the air.

The guy in the black cloak looks at his team, but his team has hidden behind rocks and trees around the arena. This didn't boost his confidence at all. Hey, you would be scared if you had a really pissed off Lord of Terror in front of you as well. "Well, the rules are simple. Two vs. two matches, the team that has someone or two people standing at the end wins." The guy in the black cloak said in a shaken voice.

"Fine." Laharl said. Then Laharl walked away from the center, and the guy in the black cloak sighed in relief. Suddenly, a fireball came streaming at him from Laharl, and the guy ducked. "Hurry up and get the first team out there already!" Laharl screamed at the guy.

The guy quickly ran to the rest of his teammates, and told them about what was going on. Two people in black cloaks walked forward. They pulled off the cloaks to reveal…women.

"Great, we are against another all-woman team." Laharl said to no one in particular.

One of the women had on a trench coat, with a couple blades hanging out of it. A black hat covering her eyes along with some purple gloves. The gloves had a pentagram sketched on them. She had black leather pants on, as well as a black undershirt. She also had two katanas on her back, and a third one at her belt. She had white eyes, a common trait of the blind.

The second woman was…petite to say the least. Stood at about the hip of the other woman, she had brown hair that flowed down to her back. Two green eyes were embroidering her face, along with a perky smile. She had some tiger claws on her arms, and the blades extended about half a foot past her hands. She had on a green cape, and she also had a small cat's tail sticking out of her. She had brown shorts and a bright green shirt on.

"Am I the only one who wonders why they have an intimidating blind woman out, and a small girl who looks more suited for picking flowers out? It destroys the effect of the blind woman." Zelos told them.

"Very well then, smartass, since you made the comment, you go up first." Laharl told him. Zelos was about to object, but then Laharl glared at him.

"All right, al right, I'm going, I'm going!" Zelos said.

"Lloyd, you know Zelos the best, you go with him." Laharl said.

"If I say no, you will kill me won't you?" Lloyd asked Laharl.

"Basically." Laharl told him.

"Thanks for the choice." Lloyd muttered.

Lloyd jumped up next to Zelos. "Remind you of old times?" Lloyd asked Zelos, pulling out his Material Blades.

"You know it does." Zelos said, pulling out…his baseball bat. He also brought out his shield. Too bad it was a pot lid.

"Zelos, can't you be serious, just once?" Lloyd asked him, his eyes closed in a weak expression.

"Nope!" Said Zelos in a cheerful voice.

"BEGIN!" Said the voice from nowhere.

"Lloyd, when this tournament is over, I want to find out where that voice is coming from." Zelos said.

"You do that." Lloyd told him.

Lloyd rushed forward, and then dodged to the side, in a feinting motion, and then rushed at the little girl with the tiger claws.

"Sure, give me the blind one!" Zelos called over his shoulder, swinging his baseball bat at the woman in front of him. The woman pulled out one of her blades, and then slashed at Zelos's bat. The blade hit the bat, but strangely enough, the bat wasn't cut in half.

"How is that possible?" The blind woman said. "The bat is made out of wood…at least, judging by the sound it made, it was wood."

"Oh, it is wood." Zelos said, pulling away, and taking his bat with him. "It was enhanced by magic so that steel blades couldn't destroy it."

"This is going to be troublesome." The blind woman said.

"This is fun!" The girl with the tiger claws exclaimed. Lloyd slashed downward, but it got caught in-between the girls claws. She twisted her hand, trying to break the blade, but it didn't work out that well. "Why won't the blade break?" The girl wondered out loud.

"You couldn't tell because of the colors?" Lloyd asked her. "These blades are made of superior stuff than metal; you won't break them that easily."

Suddenly, the girl shifted, and jumped backwards. Lloyd rushed forward, and then a white shining light appeared on his blades, and times seemed to slow down. He then slashed both his blades at once into the girl, and another playing field appeared. It was dark, and Lloyd and Zelos stood in front of the little girl, who couldn't move. "What the hell is this!" The little girl yelled out.

"Eruption!" Zelos called, and suddenly, a pool of fire opened underneath the girl, and was sent flying into the air three times, each time damaging the little girl.

"BEAST!" Lloyd yelled out, slamming his swords outward and launched a lion head into the girl.

"UNISON ATTACK! Fiery Beast!" Lloyd and Zelos called out. Lloyd slammed his shoulder into the girl, slammed his sword forward and launched a lion head, and then jumped into the air above the girl, and when he slammed his fist into the ground, a wave of lava rose up and smashed into the girl.

The playing field returned to normal, but the girl was beaten and bruised, and couldn't stand.

"How come only you can initiate those?" Zelos called, while parrying the blades the blind woman keeps slicing at him with.

"I'm the team leader, that is why!" Lloyd yelled at him, rushing at the blind woman.

Lloyd ran up behind the blind woman, as Zelos began his assault. "Demon Fang!" Zelos yelled, sending a shockwave at the woman. She got hit, and Zelos performed the rest of his combo on her. "Lightning Blade!" Zelos called, thrusting forward, and after hitting her, sending a bolt of lightning from the sky into her. "Super Lightning Blade!" He called, thrusting even harder, and the lightning this time was compressed by the wind, so it struck her harder.

"Eat this!" Lloyd called out. Lloyd slammed his fist into the ground, and a strange glyph appeared around him. It sent energy flying into the air, slicing apart the woman in front of him. Lloyd then jumped into the air, and yelled out "Falcon Crest!" and then he slammed into the ground, sending even more energy, and some rocks flying into the air.

When the energy ended, both of their opponents were on the ground. "Lloyd, is it just me, or were those opponent easier than our last ones?" Zelos asked him.

"They felt easier than our last ones." Lloyd told him.

"Oh well, it was an easy win, so I'm not complaining." Zelos said, walking off of the stage.

Lloyd and Zelos jump off of the stage, and watch as two more women approach the stage. They pull off their black cloaks, and reveal who they are.

One woman has an eye patch on, as well as a mechanical bird on her right shoulder. Red hair trailed to her shoulders, as well as a nobleman's cloak that fell to her ankles. She had a strange looking handgun on her belt, which was attached to her saggy black pants. She had brown eyes, well; the eye that was visible was brown.

The other woman had a scar trailing from her right eye to her mouth. She had another scar going from her forehead to her nose. She had silver hair, but looked younger than her companion. She had yellow eyes and a red jacket on. She was wearing some light blue pants, and she had a sword on her back. The sword was almost as tall as she was.

Leon stepped onto the stage with a strange looking weapon. It had the trigger in the middle of the gun, and it had a thing that looked like the pump for a shotgun. However, no one had seen a shotgun designed like that before.

Hunk stepped on stage with his customized TMP. However, he modified the thing yesterday so that it can hold 300 rounds. It had a new strap, and it appeared to have a new recoil on it. He held it in a ready position.

"BEGIN!" The voice from nowhere yelled out.

The girl with the sword pulled it off of her back, and charged at Leon. Leon aimed the thing at her, and a red dot appeared on her forehead. She lifted the sword to block, just as Leon pulled the trigger. Out flew a red glowing light, and then it attached itself to her sword. She looked at her sword, and then grabbed the red glowing light. Suddenly, the red light on it seemed to blink faster and faster. Suddenly, it went off every second. "Boom." Leon said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the thing on her sword exploded, and sent her flying, with a sharp piece of her sword embedded in her head. She hit the wall, pinned to it thanks to the shrapnel.

Leon then whipped around, and shot another glowing thing at the woman who looked like a pirate. The woman rolled to the side, but the glowing light, twisted in mid-air, and still hit her mechanical bird. The pirate woman however didn't try to pull the light off. She ran at Leon and Hunk, and when the light started to blink every second, she was right next to them. Leon and Hunk didn't have a choice; they jumped off of the stage. They hit the ground off of the arena, and then the mine went off. The woman lost her head, the explosion was too close, but she had won the match. Leon and Hunk were forced to jump off.

"Leon, what the Hell is that thing?" Laharl asked him as Leon walked back to the side he is on.

"Mine Launcher." Leon replied, as he reloaded the thing.

"Well, don't get hit by those red things." Laharl muttered to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Said a loud voice emanating from the stand leading up to a box no one had seen before.

"When did that get there?" Dante asked them.

"We built it just now." Said the glowing green light.

"May I ask why you guys made it?" Laharl asked them.

"Too many people were complaining that they didn't know where the Voice announcing the matches came from, se we decided to build one so they would stop complaining at us." Said the glowing green light.

"Wait, so you people didn't have a place where they were announcing the matches?" Naruto asked the green light.

"No." It replied back.

"Then how the Hell did you people announce the matches!" Naruto yelled at the thing.

"I'm not telling you." The glowing green light said.

"Are you people done arguing down there?" The person in the box asked.

"Sure." The glowing green light said for everyone.

"Good. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the blood all over the stage is a safety hazard, we have to clean up. The match will be postponed till the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience." The Person in the announcing box said.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Laharl screamed at the announcer box. "You let us use swords, guns, and any weapon we have on ourselves, but a little blood is a safety hazard! What kind of messed up rule is that!"

"If there is blood on the arena, you might slip and hit your head." The guy in the announcer box said.

"You idiot!" Laharl screamed at the thing. "Letting my opponent use a sword could also get my head cut off, what does it matter if there is a little blood!"

"LOOK HERE YOU!" The announcer in the box said, getting pissed off. "We need a way to make this last one more chapter. Not to mention, have you ever tried to clean off dried blood off of that thing! It is a pain in the ass, I want to get it before it stains my arena!"

"Blood takes a while to stain stone retard!" Laharl yelled at the thing.

"Well guess what!" The guy in the announcer box said "We are postponing the fights, and if you try to continue the fights, your team will be disqualified, how about that!"

"That's cheating!" Laharl yelled at the thing.

"So is killing a tenth of the watchers to scare your opponents, but that didn't stop you!" The announcer yelled at Laharl.

"I could launch one of my fireballs at you!" Laharl screamed at the thing.

"You do it, and you will be disqualified!" The announcer said.

"It's worth it!" Laharl said, forming a black fireball in his hands.

"Laharl, wait a second!" Inuyasha called out. "I haven't fought yet, if you are going to kill that guy, wait until after the tournament. Or, at least wait until after my fight."

"Yeah, but delaying the fight for the rest of the chapter? What kind of Bull is that?" Laharl asked them.

"Well, we can't exactly do anything about it, unless we want to be disqualified." Dante told them.

So, we have to be patient for another chapter, sit hat what you are saying?" Laharl said, in a grumpy voice.

"We have no choice." Naruto told him.

"Well, that is going to piss off a couple readers." Laharl said.

"Yeah, but hey, at least the next chapter will be the last one." Dante said.

"I suppose you are right." Laharl said in a sigh.

"Yep, next chapter we become the champions!" Zelos said in a cheery voice.

"How do you know that?" Lloyd asked him.

"Lloyd, we are the main characters. We have to win! Not to mention, it would look really bad on our records if we lost this tournament!" Zelos told him.

"Well gee, thanks for ruining the ending!" Laharl yelled at Zelos.

"You act as though the people reading the fic didn't already expect it." Zelos told him.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point…" Laharl said to him.

General Badaxe- All right, next chapter will be the last. I'm selling boxes of tissues to you people who want to cry about it, only ten cents! Ok, just kidding, not many of you will be crying about it anyways. Anyway, I already said I might do another Disgaea fic, but I haven't really decided. Well, I'll get more on that later. Until the final chapter, this is General Badaxe signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

General Badaxe- Ah yes, the final chapter in my Disgaea fan fiction. First off, I notice you people want me to write another one. I must say, I'm a bit surprised, I didn't think that many people liked it. Evil Fang, you wonder if the previous chapter was worth it? Evil fang, if I wrote it, and I posted it, it is worth it to me. That's the answer at least. KillSpike, I really capture his personality perfectly? Wow, I thought I made him a bit OOC myself. Freedom, you owe me a dollar. Now that that is over with, on with the final chapter!

Laharl watched as the cleaners cleaned off the stadium. It still takes blood a while to stain stone. No one went near Laharl, no one spoke to him. It could be the unpleasant look on his face. It might be that his knuckles were white around his Cosmic Blade. It might be his cape blowing around without any wind in a menacing manner. Or, it might just be the dark energy rolling off of his skin that looks like it could destroy the entire stadium. One of those things kept everyone, even his teammates, away from him.

"Are you people almost done?" Laharl asked in a tight voice, lined with fury.

His opponents were having second thought about this; after all, this guy was ready to kill anyone who even looked at him wrong. "Zelos, I dare you to go poke him." Lloyd whispered to him.

"Are you insane! I'm not the smartest person around, but I'm not that stupid!" Zelos whispered fervently to Lloyd.

After hearing Laharl, the cleaning crew picked up speed, and seemed to teleport everywhere to clean it. In fact, the lights were teleporting to fix it. No one wanted to see what would happen if they provoked Laharl. No one.

"So, what do you think of his body?" Said a voice to the large glowing light.

"It's perfect, when you need to destroy something, or get someone else to do something for you, but other than that, I don't like it." Said the big glowing light.

"It will have to do for now." Said the voice to the Big light.

"Do you think I can beat him?" The big glowing light asked.

"Of course. I have giving you something that will make sure you beat him." Said the voice.

"If you say so." Said the big glowing light.

"We are done!" Exclaimed the cleaning crew.

"It's about time." Laharl told them in a normal voice. Everyone in the stadium let out a sigh of relief, seeing as Laharl wasn't ready to kill them all.

"Now then, who will be my victim?" Laharl said with a cold smile on his face. The other team's backs straightened, and they pulled in a deep breath. They hoped it wasn't them.

"Laharl, I would like a turn." Dante told him, jumping up onto the stage. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Yeah, I'm joining him." Inuyasha said, leaping up onto the stage, and pulling out his Tetsaiga.

What happened next, everyone in the stadium had to make sure happened. They rubbed their eyes. Once. Twice. It was true, the other team was fighting to see who would fight these people. Well, I should say they are fighting to see who has to stay to face Laharl. None of them wanted to, so they were playing rock paper scissors to see who would fight.

"Dante," Inuyasha said, sweat dropping at these antics "Do you get the feeling that even though we are half demons like him, they don't fear us nearly as much?"

"I think I do." Dante said. "However, I can't say we killed about one tenth of the audience in fury either."

"That can be arranged." Inuyasha said, raising Tetsaiga above his head aimed at the crowd.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Dante said, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. "We don't kill the crowd. Save your energy for the match."

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

It took a good five minutes before two women jumped on stage, winning at Rock Paper Scissors. Both of them seemed really happy about it, but the two losers seemed to be shaking where they stood. Dante and Inuyasha felt like some side show.

Both women, well, woman and what we assume is a woman stood there.

The woman was about five feet, eight inches. She had purple hair, traveling to her back. She had red eyes and a weird smile on. She had on a short teal mini skirt, with a turquoise blue blouse on. She had a kodachi strapped to her back, and held two throwing daggers in her hands. She was facing opposite Dante. "Hello handsome." She purred out.

"Why hello to you too. It's a shame I have to scar a pretty face." Dante told her, giving her a salute with two fingers.

She giggled, and then said "You say the sweetest things."

"You should hear what I say to women I don't have to fight to the death." Dante told her.

"It's a date." She said.

"I'll pick you up around 8 after our fight." Dante told her.

"I'll be ready." She told him, a sweet smile appearing on her face. Dante just grinned cockily.

"How did he do that?" Zelos asked Lloyd, who were sitting on the sidelines. Zelos had a hard time believing that that just happened.

"Years of practice, natural charm, not being a pervert." Lloyd told Zelos.

"Shut up." Zelos muttered under his breath.

Across from Inuyasha was…well, I'll just describe it. It had green skin, and warts covering the entire body. It had a really ugly pink dress on, and its eyes stuck out of the head, like some sort of weird antenna. It appeared to be hyperventilating, and sounded like it was snorting every couple of seconds. It had a sword of equal size to Tetsaiga in its hand. "Hello!" It greeted Inuyasha cheerfully.

"Um…hi." Inuyasha said to it. He really didn't want to look at it.

"You look delicious! I'm going to eat you alive!" It said, as though Inuyasha had won the lottery, and it was happy for him. I mean truly happy by the way.

"Umm…How about, no." Inuyasha told it, putting Tetsaiga in a defensive stance.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" The voice from nowhere called out.

Everyone turned to the announcing box part of the stadium, and looked at it in confusion. "FINE. BEGIN!" The voice said this time, and all eyes went to the stadium arena.

The woman across from Dante threw her daggers, just to have them shot out of the air by Dante. Dante then aimed his pistols at her, and fire a couple rounds. She whipped out a knife, and then deflected the bullets with it. One went into the announcer stadium box, where a prominent "OW!" was heard. "Nice shot." Dante told her.

"Thank you." She told him, grinning, and then pulling out her Kodachi. Dante pulled out Rebellion, and then ran to meet her in the center.

Inuyasha just stared at his opponent. She, or it, just stared back. "Are you going to do anything!" Inuyasha yelled at it.

"I'm wondering what sauce would go good with you." The thing told him.

"Well then, if you aren't going to move…" Inuyasha said, his words trailing off. Inuyasha rushed forward, and then slashed across his body at hers. She used her sword to parry it, and then Inuyasha realized it wasn't a sword. It was a giant…fork. 'Was she serious about eating me?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The thing suddenly formed a ball of energy in its mouth, and shot it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked behind the Tetsaiga, which absorbed the blow. "You're not human are you!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"Inuyasha…" Laharl said from the sidelines. "A blind man could tell you that."

"I know that!" Inuyasha replied heatedly. "I meant that this is a demon!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Laharl asked him.

"I need my opponent to be a demon for my strongest attack." Inuyasha said, a wild grin on his face.

"Well, makes me semi-glad I am a half demon then." Laharl muttered under his breath.

Dante and the girl collided in the center, swords clashed in a stalemate to see who would get pushed back. Both of them wouldn't budge, and the swords just shivered once in a while, but they wouldn't shake for long before they locked up again. "Well, this is getting us nowhere." The purple hair girl said, sweat running down her forehead.

"Well, I suppose I will have to get serious then." Dante told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, curiosity getting the better of her.

"This." Dante said. Suddenly, energy exploded from Dante, and suddenly, the girl got pushed pack, even flung from where she stood. She barely managed to get a good foothold near the edge of the stadium, before she saw Dante, and almost fell off, barely catching herself.

Dante no longer stood there, well, he did, but he didn't look like Dante normally does. There stood, a demon. It had small silver wings, not enough to support it in flight. It had red energy crackling around it, and the body had morphed into something that had a sleeker look, stringer arms and legs, a tougher looking body, and red eyes. _"Prepare yourself!"_ Dante yelled in a strange voice, as though a machine had minced it up.

The purple hired girl could barely keep up with him, he ran a lot faster than before, and was on her before she knew it. She lifted her Kodachi, only to have him slash it below her waist, and then he slammed his shoulder into her. She went sailing through the air, and suddenly, Dante was in front of her. She gasped, and then Dante slammed the hilt of his sword into her. She went flying backwards, and then Dante was in front of her again. She was going to land outside of the arena, and so was he. He propelled himself off of her body, and then landed gracefully onto the stadium.

Energy seemed to flow back into Dante, as he returned to his original form. "You ok?" He asked the purple haired girl while she was on the ground.

"I'll be ok, when the world stops spinning." She said, shaking her head.

"That's good to know." Dante told her. "So, do we still have a date later?"

"Yeah, but don't transform on it. Ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, fine by me. I can't really hold that form for long anyways." Dante told her with a grin. Dante went flying off of his feet, and slammed hard into the dirt ground around the arena. "What the Hell!" Dante cried out in mid-flight.

"Thanks Dante!" Said Inuyasha, who had been sent flying by that strange creature he was facing. He had hit Dante, and had been saved from going off of the arena edge.

"Don't mention it." Said Dante in a seething voice.

The weird thing opened its mouth again, and this time Inuyasha raised his sword above his head, instead of blocking with it. The energy ball launched at him, and then Inuyasha sliced it in half with his Tetsaiga. Well, more like the Tetsaiga absorbed it. Then Inuyahsa swung it downward, and yelled out "Backlash Wave!" And sent the wind scar fused with the ball of energy back at the previous owner. It slammed into her, and sent her flying through the air, and out of the arena. It didn't seem to have killed her. A pity really, the world could live without a creature like that.

"And we win the match." Said Inuyasha, propping his sword over his shoulder. He had on a grin, and walked off to his team.

"It's about damn time!" Laharl said, jumping onto the ledge. Laharl stepped onto the arena, and dark energy started to roll off of him, and he also had a sadistic grin on his face. However, both disappeared when he realized one thing: Naruto was missing.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Naruto?" Laharl asked them.

"He said he thought he saw something down the hall way, and went to check it out. That was before the cleaning crew arrived." Lloyd told him.

"Someone go get him before someone dies!" Laharl yelled at them.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Said Dante in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone watched as Dante went down the hallway. Everyone stared ion silence, the opposite team hoping they wouldn't find him, Laharl hoping he finds him, and the crowd is mixed in their thoughts. Some wanted to see the fight, but others remember what happened to some audience members, so they weren't so sure they wanted to see Laharl fight.

Everyone heard muffled arguing from the hall, and by muffled, we mean they knew they were shouting, but they just didn't know what they were saying. Suddenly, Dante came flying backwards, a weird wound on his chest, where it looks like a concentrated tornado had hit him there, and only there. That, and the fact that he was spinning around as he slammed into the arena wall, all the way across the stadium. "Did anyone get the license plate of that bus that hit me?" Dante asked them, as he stood up.

Naruto was seen walking from the Hallway, a little pissed off look on his face. "THAT is what happens when you stop me from eating Ramen!" He yelled at Dante.

"What the Hell was that!" Dante yelled at Naruto.

"One of my special moves, which very few others know." Naruto told him.

"Naruto…warn me when you are about to do something like that." Dante told him, closing his eyes in a weird manner as he said it.

"Right." Naruto told him. "While I am at it, I'll also tell my opponents my weakness." He told Dante that in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut the hell up and get up here!" Laharl yelled at Naruto.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto told him, walking to the arena in a lazy pace. Naruto jumped onto the stage, and didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" Laharl asked him, some dark energy starting to roll off of him.

"Probably not." Naruto told him.

Across from the two was another pair of women. Jeez, who saw that one coming? Standing across from Naruto, stood a woman with red hair, barely reaching her shoulders. She had yellow eyes, probably contacts, and a deep frown on her face. She wore a black kimono. She had a wicked looking blade on her back, that seemed to have been sliced to bits, but somehow, it stayed together.

Opposite Laharl, was a thirteen or fourteen year old girl. She had green hair, a white dress that barely went past her knees. She had on brown shoes, and deep sea blue eyes. She had a strange ghost-like companion with her as well. It was a translucent man, with blue hair, an overcoat with about ten pockets, a red scarf that flared around like Laharl's, and some black pants.

"Damn it, not you two again." Laharl muttered under his breath, holding his hand to his head.

"You act as though we are happy to see you." The blue haired man said.

"Laharl, Hello! Nice to see you again!" The green haired girl said to him exuberantly.

"Marona, didn't I just say…you know what, never mind what I just said." The blue haired man said, clutching his forehead.

"Marona, Ash! It's nice to see you again!" Flonne yelled from the stadium stands.

"Flonne, what have I told you about them?" Laharl asked her.

"Umm…Don't fraternize with them, if I recall correctly." Flonne told him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Laharl asked her, clutching his sword even tighter.

"Talking to them." She told him, still a little clueless.

"Flonne…THAT IS FRATERNIZING!" Laharl yelled at her.

Flonne seemed to completely ignore him, and continued to talk to Marona. "You know what?" Laharl said to Ash while he sweat dropped "I think that my vassal and Marona are too much alike to be a coincidence."

"I'm starting to buy into your theory." Ash said to him, sweat dropping as well.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Flonne suddenly yelled.

"What is?" Marona asked, becoming a little confused.

"We could be sisters! How about you visit every once in a while?" Flonne said to her.

"Sounds good to me!" Marona said in a cheerful voice.

"NO!" Ash and Laharl yelled at the same time. They looked at each other, realizing that both women weren't listening to them.

"This looks bad, you agree?" Laharl asked Ash.

"Yes I do. Last thing I want to do is visit the Netherworld on a regular basis." Ash told him.

"For once, we agree." Laharl told him.

"OVER THE HILL!" The voice boomed out. Everyone turned to look at the announcing box again. "I MEAN GO RETARDS! HAVE YOU FIGURED THAT OUT YET!"

Everyone put there eyes back at the Arena. Waiting for it to begin. Laharl, Marona, and Ash didn't move, but Naruto rushed at the yellow eyed girl across from him. He slammed his fist where she stood, and his fist…went through her? "An illusion?" He asked, as he had slid through her like she was a mist. Suddenly, her blade whipped around, and slashed Naruto across the chest, and it drew blood.

"How the hell!" Naruto cried out, slamming his fist into her face. However, he went through her again, and didn't do any damage.

"Surprised?" She asked, whipping her sword, which broke apart, being held by a thin rope, and cracked around like a whip. She lashed it at him, and he rolled under it, and the slammed his foot into her gut. He went through her again.

"Are you some kind of ghost!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Can't be." Laharl told him, he and the other two still hadn't moved. "Rules specifically say that people who are ghosts, or have ghost abilities can't take part in the tournament."

"Where are these rules, and how did you see them?" Naruto asked him.

Laharl pointed, and Naruto followed his finger. A billboard with a sign on it told him all the rules. Let's see what rules there are. No chewing gum while fighting, no illegal weapons, nothing overpowered for a weapon, no badass looking armor, Cloud Strife can't participate since he is in enough fan fictions (wait, what the fuck!), Anyone seen attempting to get drunk will be thrown out, No ghost like abilities or people can participate, no illegal age or strength potions…wait, the rule was one back. No ghost like abilities or people may participate.

"Then how are my blows going through her?" Naruto asked.

"If you must know, my speed allows me to do that." She told him.

'Is she going to tell me how she fights, even though we are in the middle of a fight?' Naruto thought to himself.

"You see, I have been training in speed so that I can dodge any attack my opponents throw at me." She started to tell him.

'Yep, she is.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I trained diligently every day, working on my speed. I made my speed to the point it is God-like. I even developed an ability where I move so fast that my body moves fast enough that things can pass through it. My body doesn't become ghost like, it just allows objects to bass through it." She told him.

"That's the same thing!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Actually, as long as it doesn't affect my entire body, it isn't considered being a ghost." She told him.

"Is she serious?" Naruto asked Laharl.

"Unfortunately, yes she is." Laharl said. "My only question is why he is able to come on then?" Laharl said, indicating ash.

"I'm a phantom." Ash told him. "I can't do anything until I get confined to an object, so I don't really count. Real ghosts can hurt you while they are in this form."

"That's stupid." Laharl told him.

"I know, but rules are rules." Ash told him.

"They are pains is what they are." Naruto muttered, and the rushed at the girl.

Naruto threw his fist again, but still only passed through her, and then she slashed his back with her whip-like sword. "Do you get tired of this? I'm bored." She told him in a lazy voice.

"I saw what I needed to see." Naruto told her, crossing his finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow clone jutsu, if you people need a translation.) Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, ten Naruto's appeared out of thin air.

"Numbers are meaningless." She told him, as they all rushed her. All of the attacks went through her, and she turned around, and whipped her sword around, and slashed the Narutos. Eight puffs of smoke went off, as all the Naruto's exploded. "See what I mean?" She asked him.

"Below you." Naruto said to her.

She looked down, and suddenly, a tail ripped out of the ground, and grabbed her legs. Another clone appeared behind Naruto, who held his hand out. The clone started to move his hands around Naruto's open palm, where a glowing sphere of red energy started to appear. "I saw it. You need to be able to move your feet to be able to make yourself become ghostlike. That's the most important part, being able to move your feet. As long as those are confined by my clone, then you won't escape."

The woman's eyes flashed open in horror, as the clone beside Naruto disappeared, and the red energy ball, that looked like a compact tornado, was in Naruto's hand. "Out of curiosity, is that the move you used on Dante?" Laharl asked, the three other people were still just looking at each other.

"Yes it is!" Naruto cried out, as he rushed forward.

"Left one helluva mark as well." Dante muttered, rubbing where Naruto had hit him.

Naruto got right next to her, and thrust his arm forward. "Ransegan!" He yelled out, slamming it into the girl's stomach. The tail poofed away, his clone had left. The girl gasped in pain, lifted into the air, and went spiraling off of the edge of the arena, and into the wall. "Well, that's one down." Naruto said, and then he hopped off of the arena. "I leave the rest to you Laharl. I'm going to go to sleep now." After saying that, he went to a tree, where he laid down and started to doze.

"Lazy Bastard." Laharl muttered, still looking at Marona and Ash. "Are we going to begin anytime soon?" He asked them.

"Well, we kind of have a problem." Marona said, seeming to blush a little.

"What problem would that be?" Laharl asked her, a little angry.

"I kind of forgot my item I confine Ash to." Marona said, rubbing the back of her head.

Laharl face-vaulted, and got up muttering "Too closely like Flonne." Laharl pulled out a spear, it was a Longinus, he had a couple normal ones from the item world. He tossed it onto the ground, and said "Here, use this."

"Thanks!" Marona said in a bright voice, and then confined Ash to the spear. A blinding flash emanated from the spear, forcing everyone to look away. When everyone looked back, Ash was standing there, with a sword in his hands. He tossed it onto the ground, where another phantom appeared, who threw their weapon on the ground, and more phantoms started to appear. The last one to appear, was a phantom version of Laharl, who was carrying a Wide Sword. Flonne looked around, but didn't see two phantoms. "Marona, where are the phantoms of me and Etna?" Flonne asked her.

"Sorry Flonne, but I didn't have the room to confine them in here. I'll bring them out next time, ok?" Marona said to her in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok. I'll just have to wait then!" Flonne said in a cheerful voice.

"Hold on a second!" Most of Maronas phantoms said. "We aren't fighting him!"

"What? Why not?" Marona asked them.

"We remember what happened last time!" Said a fighter. "The first time we fought him, we won easily. The second time, we lost a couple people. Third time we fought him, he obliterated us. You were basically using us as distraction, in hopes that he wouldn't destroy Ash, the only one who could do real damage!"

Most of her phantoms disappeared, except for Ash, and the one of Laharl. "They seemed to have…unconfined…"Laharl said, sweat dropping at the scene.

"They remember the last fight." Ash told them.

"It wasn't my fault that they couldn't hurt me, and I destroyed them." Laharl said to them.

"Actually, it is." Ash said to him.

"Well, we aren't putting it in a technical view here." Laharl said to him.

The phantom of Laharl raised his sword above his head, and energy spheres appeared around Laharl. "I forgot he knew this move." Laharl said looking around him.

The energy balls converged on Laharl, and a resounding explosion shook the arena. When the smoke cleared, a crater was there, but Laharl was missing. "Where did he go?" The phantom Laharl muttered in a small voice.

"Up Here!" Laharl screamed, while riding a meteor down at them.

The phantom Laharl looked up, and his jaw dropped. "Yeah, you may know Overlords Wrath, but you don't know Meteor Impact!" The real Laharl yelled out, driving the meteor into the phantom Laharl. "Who's next?" Laharl asked with a sinister grin on his face.

"You'll go no further! For her sake, I will not fail!" Ash said, as blue energy formed around him.

"This again? Do you learn any new tricks?" Laharl asked him.

"In fact, I did." Ash said, picking up the sword that the phantom Laharl had dropped. Suddenly, Ash threw his sword into the air, jumped up and grabbed it. He slashed it downward, where a giant orange blade slashed downward. It slammed into Laharl, who got smashed into the ground.

"What was that!" Laharl yelled out, as he got up and brushed off the debris all over him.

"It came from a title. It is called Dimension Slash." Ash told him.

"That wasn't a Dimension Slash! This is a Dimension Slash!" Laharl yelled out, before he back flipped a lot, and then froze in mid-air. "Die!" He yelled out, and slashed his sword downward, and a wave of green energy was sent flying at Ash. Ash got nailed head on, and was sent flying backwards. He lay on the ground, unable to move at all. Suddenly, a shaft of light flew downward, and hit Ash. He opened his eyes, as his wound healed up; he picked up the sword, and was ready for battle again. "Damn revive." Laharl muttered. "Flonne, how come you never learned revive?" He asked her.

"Wasn't far enough in my training." She yelled to him.

"Of course." He muttered, slapping his forehead.

Ash jumped into the air, and his hand let go of the sword. Then he aimed it at Laharl, and slammed it foreword, with electricity where it used to be. The sword split multiple times in the air, and extended into long spears of fire. Laharl knew what move this was: Spear Storm. "Damn it, how is he doing that with a regular sword!" Laharl yelled out, dodging the fiery spears of death.

Laharl dodged to where Ash was standing and then kicked him high into the air. Ash flew up, and Laharl followed him. Laharl slashed him with his sword, disappeared, slashed him again, and did that two more times. Ash fell unable to get up. "Hold on Ash!" Marona yelled out, preparing to revive him.

"I don't think so!" Laharl yelled out, jumping into the air. He sliced his sword downward, and the air compressed into a blade. It spun rapidly, and then went flying into Marona. She dropped over, unconscious.

"Well, that was harder than I expected." Laharl muttered, looking at his burn marks.

Marona and Laharl got dragged off stage by their teammates who were still alive. "Hey, you forgot one!" Laharl said, indicating the phantom Laharl. They came back, and picked him up, and drug him away. "Not me you idiots, the phantom version!" Laharl yelled at them. They blushed, dropped him, and picked up the phantom version. When everyone was off stage, a Giant glowing light appeared in the center of the ring.

The difference this time: It had a from. It was a glowing man, about seven feet tall. He had only a loincloth on; he didn't really care about clothes apparently. "Congratulations!" He boomed out. "Your team is the champion. They get one wish, while you get this gift!" He said, handing a box to Laharl.

"Why don't I get a wish?" Laharl asked the thing, a little irritated.

"Well, you are already an Overlord, and the Lord of Terror. What more could you possibly want?" The big light guy asked Laharl.

"Point taken. I still would have liked a wish though." Laharl muttered.

Suddenly, a field of light surrounded the Arena. It even covered the top, some sort of barrier. The big glowing light guy then slammed something onto Laharl. It was a weird Machine, that hooked onto Laharls chest. Then, Laharl changed; His cloak stopped billowing, and went limp. His Antennas dropped, until they became like the rest of his hair. His bright and menacing red eyes became a dull brown. His ears even became unpointy. "What the Hell did you do to me!" Laharl yelled at the glowing guy.

"Nothing much. Just a device that makes your demon blood dormant. You are now human, congratulations." The glowing guy said.

"CONGRATULATIONS! I'll congratulate you by shoving this sword so far up your ass!" Laharl said, and then tried to back flip. He landed on his face. "Damn it, what's wrong?" Laharl muttered to himself.

The glowing guy laughed, and then said "Your demon blood is dormant. Only those with a little demon in them, or phantoms and such can activate those moves."

"But that girl, Marona did moves with ease!" Laharl yelled out.

"She can also confine phantoms. Something no human can do. She has a little demon blood in her. So she can activate her moves at will." The glowing guy said to Laharl. "You however, are royally screwed. Prepare yourself!" He yelled, and then he charged.

The glowing guy, however, slipped on one of the spears that were unconfined. He fell backwards onto a brick, where his head smashed open like as rotten fruit. A glowing liquid flowed from it, and oozed around the arena. "Well…that was anti-climactic." Laharl said, sweat dropping.

"Impressive." Said a voice. "You killed one of my useless pawns."

"Wait…that voice…Baal!" Laharl yelled out.

A sinister chuckled was heard throughout the arena. "Perceptive as ever, son of Krichevskoy. You managed to beat me twice, but as long as that device is on you, you don't stand a chance." Baal said, appearing in front of Laharl with his current body.

It was a massive dragon, it had six heads, and darkness itself got lost in it. It had spikes adorning the entire body, and red eyes glaring everywhere. Scaled looking harder than steel adorned its body as well, and it was on four legs. "Only one kind of dragon is like that…" Said Laharl, his eyes growing wide. He would be excited about facing one, but he didn't have any demon abilities on him. He didn't know if he could win. "…a void dragon."

The dragon's six heads chuckled darkly, and then said "Correct."

"Yo, dragon dude!" Zelos called to it through the barrier.

The dragon gave an unpleasant rumble, and then turned to Zelos, and said "What do you want infidel?"

"I get one wish, of anything I want, right?" Zelos asked it.

The dragons throat growled, and then it said "If you want to have X-ray vision for peeping, or anything like that, it is yours. You all have one wish for whatever you want."

"Ok, just making sure!" Zelos said to him in a cheerful voice.

"Damn it Zelos! You care about your wish when I am about to die!" Laharl yelled at hi obviously pissed. The dragons head lunged at Laharl, who rolled out of the way just in time, but the dragon grabbed the Cosmic Blade Laharl was carrying, and crushed it. "And now, I don't have a weapon." Laharl muttered.

"I wish…" Said Zelos, in a really cheerful voice. "That the device on Laharl was destroyed."

"WHAT?" The six dragon heads roared.

The device on Laharl exploded, and power rushed through him. His ears extended, and became pointy again. His hair bounced up into two antennas, and his eyes went from dull brown, to a sinister blood stained red. Also, his cloak started to billow around, even though wind wasn't around. Above all though, he looked PISSED!

"Baal." He said in a calm voice. "We end this now." Laharl said to him. Laharl went into his cape, and pulled out what looked like the base of a light saber. However, when he activated it, it had easily three times the width of one, and seemed to have more power.

"Wait…that's!" Baal cried out suddenly.

"A blast from the past?" Laharl asked him with a cocky grin on his face. "Meet Yoshitsuna again Baal."

Ball backed up, and Laharl slashed outward, not moving from his spot. One of the heads went rigid, and then it fell off, having been completely sliced from the neck. "You forget the range on this weapon Baal? I can hit you no matter where you thanks to this barrier." Laharl told him. ""However, I am hungry, so I am ending this in one move."

Suddenly, four blades ripped out of the ground around Baal. The blades rose through the barrier, and destroyed it in a loud shattering sound. "This is my…!" Baal yelled out, suddenly speechless.

"Yes it is. Gran Sword. Now die!" Laharl screamed, as lightning poured from the four swords into Baal. And then, the four swords exploded, sending a massive shockwave through the entire arena. When everyone looked again, a massive crater replaced the arena, and a void dragon's body was in the center. "Damn, Baal got away again. So tell me Baal, wherever you are, when are you going to come back? Come back stronger next time, you might stand a chance." Laharl said to thin air, almost certain that Baal could hear him.

Suddenly, a white light engulfed Laharl, and he appeared in the Overlords castle. The box the glowing guy had given him was right there as well. 'I might as well.' Laharl told himself, as he opened the box.

Laharl's eyes widened. Suddenly, dark energy rolled off of him, and he screamed out loud "What the Hell! I already own a couple of these!" Inside the box, in a neatly folded package, was a Champion Belt.

General Badaxe- Well, this concludes my first trip to the Disgaea world. I might return eventually, but I need to come up with a story line first. I'm not doing the over clichéd one of someone being stronger than Baal out here challenging Laharl. Someone stronger than Baal is impossible, seeing as the guy gets stronger every time he gets a new body. So, why do people make those stories? They are retarded, that's why. Well, if I offended an author, I don't want to hear it. I completed this fic already, and some people aren't even on their second chapter, and they started before me! You people are lazy, and might as well delete your story if you aren't going to continue it. I don't like seeing unauthored stories on. Well, see you all later!

P.S.-I am proud to say that this is easily my longest chapter in this fan fiction.


End file.
